Do You Remember Me?
by Kibahina11
Summary: After Kiba gets into a bad accident, he loses all his memory. But for some reason, he remembers Hinata & everything about her. Will Hinata help Kiba recover? Or will she back down, afraid to get hurt by the same person who brought her so much happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY! :D Well, in here, the characters aren't ninja! They have real life jobs though some things like Hokage and ANBU are going to stay the same. Characters who were dead: Pervy Sage and Asuma are alive in here! Sasuke never left and is a good guy, and Itachi is also alive and a good guy! The main characters are around 22-23 years old and I've used one pairing I never thought I would ever use... Anyways, hope you guys like the story! ^_^ Read and Review! **

**I don't own Naruto or its characters**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga sighed as she looked out the window out of her apartment. The sun was shining and it looked like the perfect day to be outside on a picnic. Unfortunately, today she worked and she was going to be stuck inside a building. At least, she thought, she was going to be working with the thing she loved the most. Hinata was a pediatrician at the hospital and ever since her good friend Naruto (whom she got over a few years back) gave her the strength to be strong, she always wanted to assist those in need and help them become strong.<p>

As Hinata walked outside, she took her time walking to the Konoha Hosptial since she lived very close by. Before she entered the building, Hinata looked at a rosebush nearby and admired her favorite flower. However, a breeze came by and a couple of petals fell from one of the roses. She blinked a couple of times and the breeze continued. Hinata suddenly had a strange feeling something was going to happen… She shook off the feeling and entered the building.

"Hello Hinata!" her best friends Sakura and Ino said aloud as they stood by the reception desk.

"Hello," Hinata replied smiling at them.

She walked towards them and was happy they were all able to work in the same hospital together. Sakura was well respected doctor trained by Lady Tsunade herself, and Ino too was a doctor following her friend's footsteps as well.

"Ready for another day of work?" Sakura asked her.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I'm always ready to work!"

Ino smiled at her changed friend. Hinata still stuttered at times, but other than that, the Hyuga girl rarely brought back her bad habit again.

"You got an appointment with Kurenai's child huh?" Ino asked her.

Hinata nodded happily. Since Kurenai was always like a mother to her, she just loved to make sure her former sensei's child was in perfect health.

The friends chatted for awhile and suddenly, Sakura brought up a subject Hinata did not really like to talk about.

"So any good looking admirers Hinata?" Sakura teasingly asked.

Hinata felt her face flush and she shook her head.

"You know, every now and then it's good to meet guys," Ino pointed out.

"I-I know…" Hinata said looking down.

"Hinata like I've always said, you're such a different person now! Any guy would go head over heels for you! Or do you still think about—"

"No I don't think about him anymore!" Hinata said rather quickly. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other. They knew that "_him" _was the one who was Hinata's first love when they were teenagers. He even brought out the true Hinata out of her shell. After they broke up though, Hinata was depressed for awhile and couldn't understand why he had just ended the relationship out of nowhere. Yes she had dated others, but deep inside of herself, she was scared of a new relationship every time.

"Well, anyways," Sakura said hoping to clear up the awkward air. "Sasuke and I are having BBQ this weekend! You guys and the rest of our friends are invited!"

"Wow, the newlyweds got everything together so fast!" Ino said laughing as Sakura smiled softly.

"I would love to go Sakura!" Hinata said happily.

"Yes! I can't for it! Oh and Ino, control Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Last time, he and Sasuke almost killed each other over who won in Mortal Kombat!"

Ino huffed. "Excuse me? You should control Sasuke! My fiancée was an innocent bystander on this!"

"Just because he's the Hokage—"

"He didn't do anything!"

"Yes he did! As much as he's like a brother to me—"

"Shut up billboard brow!"

"Be quiet Ino pig!"

"Uh, see you later guys!" Hinata said nervously as her friends started having one of their dramatic fights.

Hinata sighed in relief as she neared her office. Before she could walk through the door, she saw her dear cousin Neji with his pregnant wife, Tenten coming out of a waiting room.

"Hello Hinata," Neji said.

"Hi guys," she replied. "Tenten, how's your baby?"

Tenten smiled and she caressed her swollen stomach. "_They're _fine. My pregnancy is going great!"

Hinata smiled and congratulated the happy couple. She then told them about the BBQ that Sasuke and Sakura were having at their house on the weekend, and Tenten happily agreed that they would attend.

As Neji was about remark that they'll try to go, Tenten's hormones took over and she yelled, "WE ARE GOING NEJI HYUGA! DO YOU HEAR ME? THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS!"

Tenten's personality suddenly changed to something gentle, "Now, can we go back home? I feel kinda tired…"

Neji and Hinata stood there gawking at Tenten in disbelief. A few moments later, Neji then told Hinata, "Well then, I'll see you later Hinata. I hope you find someone to bring along with you."

Hinata tensed up but she nodded at her cousin. She waved goodbye at the couple and got inside her office. She sighed and began looking out of this window. Who would she bring to the BBQ with her? And at the same time, Hinata did not want to go since _he _was going to be there as well with his current girlfriend. It was not that Hinata was a weakling as many considered her before and couldn't face him; as much as she wanted to talk to him properly, his girlfriend Izumi was for some reason very jealous of Hinata being around him. This meant Hinata couldn't get near her old friend, (or her ex-boyfriend as well) without Izumi overreacting.

Hinata slumped on her chair and said aloud, "I do miss him… I'm just going to have to overcome that Izumi! But what about bringing someone? That's the part that makes me nervous… All of my friends want to see me happy, but I'm fine! Am I?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shizune called her office.

"Hinata, Kurenai and her child are here now."

"Thank y-you Shizune, I'll be right there soon," she replied and hung up the phone. At least Kurenai would be able to comfort Hinata once she told her about the dilemma Hinata was in.

Finally, Hinata became Dr. Hyuga when she put on her white coat, and she smiled to herself. She walked out of her office feeling slightly more cheerful, ignoring the sudden clouds blocking the sun's warm rays from a few hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata walked out of her office and headed to the exam room where Kurenai and her child, a small four year old girl named Asami. She still felt cheerful, despite that there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that kept bothering her about something.

"Hinata-chan!" Asami cried out happily.

"Hello Asami," Hinata replied smiling at the little girl.

"Asami," Kurenai said slightly sternly, though she was smiling at her daughter. "It's Dr. Hyuga when she works honey."

Hinata shook her head smiling at her former sensei. "It's alright Kurenai-sensei. I don't mind."

When she was making sure Asami was alright, Hinata smiled as she noticed the same eyes, hair and beauty Asami had as her mother. However, she resembled Asuma greatly in her physical features. Hinata suddenly wondered if she would ever have children one day and with whom would it be with…

"How're you and Asuma?" Hinata asked when she finished the check up on Asami.

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "We're both happy. It's going well."

"That's good to hear."

There was a moment of silence and Kurenai knew what was going through her former student's mind at this moment as she felt the tension circulating throughout Hinata's whole aura.

"Everyone telling you that you need a special someone in your life?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata blinked a couple of times to get understand that Kurenai had perfectly read her mind. But as she stood dumbfounded, Kurenai only smiled and took Hinata's hand in hers as she would to her own daughter.

"Look Hinata," Kurenai started. "I know that after…Kiba, you were scared to start a new relationship each time. I do understand that he broke your heart Hinata, but trust me that you don't have to be scared to look for something new. Nothing's going to be the same, I know it's not. But you know something? Every experience is a new lesson learned. Almost everybody can learn from their mistakes and that will just make you a stronger person like you are today."

"But what if Kiba manages to get back in my life?" Hinata asked, unable to hold it in any longer. "I won't be sure if I can ever trust him like that again… That day, he told me he wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me anymore and it hurt. And ever since, it's like talking to a new Kiba that wasn't the Kiba that we all knew…"

_And loved_, Hinata thought to herself.

Kurenai continued smiling at her and she squeezed Hinata's hand tighter. "Like I said, nothing's going to be the same. You never know, what if he comes back the same old Kiba from back then? Life is full of surprises Hinata."

Hinata bit her lip, and looked down at the ground, unsure how to respond to that piece of advice. All her life, there have been different kinds of help from her friends but Hinata was never sure what to follow.

Kurenai then made both of them sit down as Asami held on to her mother's other hand, anxiously watching if Hinata was okay.

"I know that Ino and Sakura have told you never to talk to him or to ever go back with him, but what do _you _feel about it Hinata? If life gives you two another chance, what does your heart tell you to do? It's good to receive advice from friends, but you can break that down into pros and cons. That way, you can see what your heart should follow."

Hinata looked at Kurenai and smiled at her. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei. I'm gald t-that you're always h-here for me…"

Kurenai hugged Hinata and added, "Just remember Hinata. Follow what you think is the best advice for you. And if your friends have a hard time accepting it, then they're not true friends at all. True friends will respect your choice."

Hinata hugged back and once they realized the time, Kurenai and Asami left. The two of them waved goodbye at Hinata as she headed back into her office. Once she was in her office, Hinata couldn't help but smile at the tender words of wisdom Kurenai had given her. It really helped Hinata improve her day much more and now she really felt cheerful.

Just then, she looked out her window and saw that the day had gone from sunny, to a dark cloudy day.

"Why is the weather like this all of a sudden?" she asked herself.

As she was in thought, her cell phone rang, causing her to jump in surprise. She took it out of her pocket and saw Naruto was calling her.

"H-Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto's voice said.

"Hello Naruto. What can I do for you?"

There was silence on the other line and Hinata was confused at Naruto's weird behavior.

"Umm Hinata? There's been an accident outside of the village," Naruto added.

"Oh my," Hinata gasped. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's alright. There were no deaths but…"

"But?" she asked, her tone sounding more worried than ever.

"…Kiba was in the accident," Naruto finally said.

Hinata did not speak. It was the least thing she had ever expected to happen today. She suddenly started praying in her mind that her friend was alright.

"He's fine though. No major wounds or anything fatal. Just one thing…" he continued on.

"What is it?" she asked, now her heart racing rapidly.

"He lost all his memory… But somehow, the only thing that he really remembers the best is…well you, Hinata."

Hinata did not know how to respond to this. She stared off into space and her vision blurred, her body grew weaker and she dropped the phone from her hands as she fainted and fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata!" a distant voice called out.

"Hinata! Wake up! Please react!"

The Hyuga girl's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around. Lady Tsunade, Ino and Sakura were all surrounding her after they had found her on the ground unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Lady Tsunade asked her, looking into her lavender eyes. Although she wasn't Hokage anymore, she turned to being hospital administrator afterwards.

"Y-Yes…" Hinata replied rubbing her head. "Did— Kiba really lose his memory?"

All three of the doctors hesitated and glanced at each other. Finally, after a few moments, Sakura spoke up.

"Yes he did…" she said somberly. "And…he only remembers you."

Hinata gulped and put her head down on her hands. Ino bit her lip, and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder to try and comfort her somehow.

"Why me!" Hinata suddenly said, slamming her hands on the ground, making Ino jump back in surprise. "It's so surprising he somehow remembered only me…"

Lady Tsunade sighed deeply. "That's why we're going to do some studies with him. We're going to have a lot of appointments with him to MRI him, and do some CAT scans as well. Thankfully, he at least remembers how to read, write, and anything basic we all can do naturally. And we have to ask something of you Hinata…"

Hinata blinked, and somehow, she knew what the question was going to be as though she had instantly read Lady Tsunade's mind.

"Do you think you could—"

"Spend time with him so Kiba can r-regain h-his memory?" Hinata answered for her slowly.

All three doctors nodded and looked hopeful at Hinata. After a moment, she got up from the ground and looked out the window. It was now raining, and this made Hinata only more determined.

"I'm not going to be selfish… I will help my friend! I'm going to help him remember all of us! Or rather…the rest of our friends actually. But I promise that I _will _help Kiba regain his memory back."

Ino, Sakura and Lady Tsunade looked relieved and proud at Hinata's promise. They all went to her and nodded at her as their approval of her recent action.

"Excuse me?" Shizune said knocking on the door.

Everyone turned to look at her and she spoke again. "Lord Hokage is here. He's here to also see Kiba Inuzuka."

She stepped aside and let Naruto in. He came into Hinata's office and greeted the four doctors at the window.

"Are we ready! Let's go see KIBA!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Geez," Sakura said rubbing her ear. "Calm down! A Hokage is supposed to remain calm at all times too you know!"

"I know! But let's go, I'm worried about Kiba," he replied as Ino went up to him.

"We're all worried about him!" Sakura remarked in frustration.

Ino then led him out to go to Kiba's room and the rest followed behind.

The walk to Kiba's room was silent. Nobody talked and did not really have anything to say, especially as Hinata's eyes showed both determination and nervousness as she mentally prepared herself for the promise she had made awhile ago.

Finally, they had arrived at Kiba's room. They all stopped and looked at Hinata hesitantly.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Ino asked her.

She merely nodded, looking at the door with such determination in her pearly lavender eyes.

"Good luck then," Naruto said as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"T-Thank you," she stammered. Hinata then took a deep breath, went up to the door and knocked on it. She heard the familiar voice she always loved say "Come in" so she pushed open the door and went in as Lady Tusnade only followed her.

Hinata blinked at the sight before her once she walked in. Kiba Inuzuka had a bandages wrapped around his head, his right arm was wrapped as well; there were stitches on his left arm and the rest of his body she could see was covered in minor scratches and cuts. Kiba was also in hospital gown and he seemed to have been looking out the window.

To Hinata's surprise and embarrassment, Kiba grinned at her as he eyed her intently. He continued that for a few more seconds before finally talking.

"Yep. Just like how I described you. You're Hinata huh?" he asked her politely.

"Y-Yes," Hinata stammered, though she tried her hardest not to. She also began to blush as she felt her face heat up.

"I could only see you when I was unconscious," Kiba explained as though he were talking of the weather. "You kept telling me your name… And during that time…you told me not to give up and wake up as soon as I could.

"When I woke up, I asked that lady behind you," he added as he briefly glanced at Lady Tsunade. "If there was any Hinata here. I told her everything I knew about you. Don't ask how and please don't think of me as some kind of stalker, but apparently I had every detail and aspect of you correct. I'm glad I was right and that you came to me! You're very beautiful by the way."

Hinata did not know how to respond to this sudden statement. She knew her face was a very bright red color at this time, and when she felt her balance fail her, Lady Tsunade immediately prevented her from falling as she whispered_, "Don't faint!"_

"Oh yeah, my name's Kiba by the way! You told me that too," Kiba chuckled.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at what Kiba had said. This gesture then made Kiba blush, smile back at her and look away shyly. Hinata then took her opportunity and stepped towards Kiba's bed side.

"Kiba," she started. "I-I do know you too actually. It's…a l-long story for right now, b-but trust me... We've been through a lot together, a-and I hope that I'll b-be able to h-help you gain b-back your memory."

Her dear friend then beamed at her. Hinata held herself back from fainting once again, and smiled back at Kiba.

"I'm glad a girl as beautiful as you is going to help me," he replied.

Just then, before either Hinata or Tsunade could say anything, a loud wail was heard outside of the room.

"I'M GOING TO SEE HIM! GET AWAY FROM ME! WE WERE NEVER DONE!"

The door then burst open and Izumi, Kiba's girlfriend, came running into the room, tackling everything in her way.

"Oh Kiba!" she wailed as she threw her arms around a bewildered Kiba. "Baby, are you hurt? Oh I hope you're okay!"

Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes at Izumi's annoying behavior. She always hated the way Izumi acted with everyone! Especially her jealousy with Hinata. She had never done anything to anger Izumi and it bothered her the way she acted. Izumi had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a nice tan to her skin and due to these things she always bragged that Kiba and her were soul mates.

Izumi then tried to kiss Kiba, but he pulled away from her and looked at Hinata with pleading eyes that almost made Hinata giggle at the irony before her. Izumi looked confused then looked back at Hinata.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and rolled her eyes. "What is _she _doing here?"

Hinata bit her lip, holding back her words. Luckily, Tsunade stepped in.

"_She's _here to help Kiba recover his memory."

Izumi looked more confused than ever. "What do you mean! He doesn't remember anything? But he remembers me, right sweetie?"

Kiba, (to Hinata's delight), pushed Izumi away who looked scandalized. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are," he said.

His "girlfriend" blinked a couple of times, before laughing out loud. "That is funny babe. Real funny… Now, aren't you happy to see your girlfriend?"

Kiba shook his head, now starting to get annoyed. "I don't know how you are. I don't think I have a girlfriend… I only remember Hinata."

At his last words, Izumi turned sharply to Hinata and stalked towards her.

"So you're a witch now? You put a spell on my boyfriend so you can steal him from me? Is that it? Witch! Help me! A witch left my boyfriend under a spell!" she screamed frantically.

"A witch?" Hinata asked, as she gawked at Izumi. "How childish is that!"

Before Izumi could reply something hurtful, Lady Tsunade said sharply, "Look, he doesn't remember anything! Can't you understand that? Now, if you're going to make another scene like that, leave now! _Kiba can't remember you!"_

Izumi, frightened of Lady Tsunade, took a step back. She looked at Kiba, scowled at him, and finally at Hinata whom she glared angrily at before sticking her nose in the air and storming out the door. Hinata sighed in relief as she had resisted all this time to not punch her out the window.

Kiba then laughed. "She's weird! Well, anyways, where were we?"

Hinata giggled, and looked at Lady Tsunade for further instructions.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for moment so Hinata can explain anything you might remember," she said as she walked towards the door.

They nodded and once they were alone, Kiba then looked at Hinata, who blushed furiously again and said, "Well, Hinata, let's get started then. I'm all ears pretty lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry I'm so late but I've been SUPER busy but hopefully I'll have more time now :) Only sad thing is marching season is over for us! :( Anyways, read and review the story! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled at Kiba, though a little forceful. She got a nearby chair and placed it next to Kiba's bedside.<p>

"I know this sounds weird, but tell me more about myself," Kiba laughed.

Hinata giggled lightly and thought for a moment. "Well, what would you like to know?"

It was Kiba's turn to look thoughtful, and finally he said, "Do I have any friends and family here?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. You have—"

"You!" he interrupted as though he were small child.

The pediatrician smiled at him and nodded and continued. "Me, yes. You also have Shino who studies bugs, Shikamaru, he's really…lazy but is a very good scientist, Naruto our Hokage, Sakura and Ino who are doctors here… My cousin Neji who is an engineer, his wife Tenten, she is an ANBU special agent, Sasuke, who is a successful lawyer, and Rock Lee who is a martial arts master. There's acquaintances like Gaara the Kazekage from the Sand Village, his siblings Kankuro who is an architect and Temari who is a professor. Finally, there's Sai who is a gifted artist and Choji who is a food critic and chef."

"Wow really?" Kiba asked amazed. "They must all be really good friends of mine then! Do they know what happened to me?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, in fact some are outside of the door and the rest are on their way over here right now."

Kiba grinned. "That was nice to know. What about my family? Any brothers, sisters and parents?"

"You have your sister, Hana who is a veterinarian and your mother Tsume who is also a veterinarian," Hinata added.

"What about my dad?" he asked.

"Mmm… Last I remember, you told me your mom 'scared your father away."

Kiba began to laugh again. "So what else is there to know about me? It sounds like I have a pretty interesting life. Do you know more about me?"

Hinata smiled sweetly at him. How she had missed the playful Kiba she had known all these years. It felt just right for them to be like this… The good friends they were before anything had happened. Even if he was flirting just a bit with her, Hinata didn't mind it at all.

So Hinata began talking to Kiba about his life. She told him of his favorite color, type of music, favorite song, favorite food, and favorite movie; the year they all graduated high school, his favorite videogame, his career as an architect, and finally Hinata went into a long talk about Kiba's dog, Akumaru who has been his faithful dog companion ever since Akumaru was a puppy.

"Can I see him?" Kiba asked eagerly. "I wish I could remember all of this… But with your help, Hinata, I know you can help me."

The pediatrician felt her face flush. It was not every day that Kiba told her all these nice things. Kiba, still grinning at her, gazed at her with such a tender expression that Hinata had turn away so she would not faint in front of him!

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Y-Yes I-I am okay," Hinata stuttered as she looked down on the ground trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

Once Hinata felt better, she looked back at him and saw he was still grinning.

"Now that you've told me a bit of myself," Kiba started. "Can I tell you what I know about _you_?"

Hinata blinked in confusion. Kiba did not remember anything about himself, yet he still remembers Hinata? _Does he really? _Hinata thought to herself.

"About me?" she asked. "What do you mean about me?"

Kiba thought for a moment before replying. "Well, when I woke up, I had completely forgotten everything about me, but while I was unconscious, you came into my dreams remember? And even though you were telling me to stay strong, somehow, I just _knew _you right then and there."

"Oh my…" Hinata whispered. "That's…impossible…"

"I know. Sounds hard to believe huh?" Kiba chuckled. "Well, if it doesn't sound too scary, can I tell you what I know? And you tell me if I'm wrong or right, yeah?"

Hinata hesitated, and then gave a nod in approval.

Kiba smiled and said, "Well alright then. Let me see… Your favorite color is either lilac or lavender, your favorite movie is A Walk To Remember, your favorite book is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire… Your favorite food is orange chicken…"

And Kiba went on and on telling Hinata everything about her. To her surprise and amazement, he had gotten every detail correct. Once he was done, Hinata only stared at him with her eyes wide open at what just happened.

"So?" Kiba asked grinning. "Did I get everything correct?"

Hinata, still gawking at him, slowly nodded her head.

"But how did you know all this?" she asked.

Kiba shrugged again. "I wish I knew too. But I'm glad I know a very beautiful girl like you well."

This comment made Hinata blush and even smile bigger. The two then gazed at each other, but before anything could happen, there was a knock on the door. Hinata looked at the door and called, "Come in!" Naruto then burst through the door to get to Kiba.

"KIBA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Naruto bellowed almost into Kiba's ear.

The Inuzuka boy stared curiously at Naruto, Ino Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune as they made their way into the bedroom.

"Hello Kiba," Ino and Sakura said to him.

Kiba politely said hello to each one of them as they all introduced themselves. Naruto then jumped and began yelling again.

"KIBA!" he yelled slowly, pronouncing every syllable. "DO NOT WORRY! WE WILL HELP YOU GET YOUR MEMORY BACK!"

Sakura then hit him. "He's not deaf! He lost his memory!"

Ino then stepped in and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Don't hit my fiancée!"

The two best friends were about to get another one of their catfights when Tsunade loudly stepped in and said, "How did it go?"

Both Hinata and Kiba nodded so Tsunade asked her to step outside of the room to speak with her. Once they were outside, Tsunade asked, "So he remembered everything about you?"

Hinata nodded and explained to her what happened. After a moment, Tsunade spoke again.

"I see… Well Hinata, are you still willing to help Kiba with his memory?"

Hinata's eyes showed determination and nodded firmly. Lady Tsunade looked at her determined face, and said, "I think Kiba is going to have to spend more time with you. You're our only way to help Kiba with his memory… So…"

She hesitated and finally added, "He might have to move in with you… That way you can show him around… People who lost their memory like that can easily get hurt and you must protect and help him."

Hinata Hyuga bit her lip (and blushed) before responding boldly to the chief doctor. "Y-Yes. If Kiba was there for me back then, it's my turn to be there for him and I'll help him anyway I can!"

Lady Tsunade smiled at the determined Hinata and knew that deep down inside that this was a good thing for both Hinata and Kiba's lives.


	5. Chapter 5

During the day, Kiba received more and more visitors. More of his friends came by, and even his mother and sister. He also "introduced" Hinata to them, which made Hinata blush and Tsume and Hana hold back their laughter. Hinata quietly left afterwards so he may have some time with his family to see if he remembered anything.

At the end of the day, Hinata's shift was finally over. Before she left however, Tsunade came up to her and asked her if she could wait awhile.

"I don't mean to be rude," Hinata started. "But why do I have to wait?"

"Well," Tsunade began. "Kiba seems in better condition. There's nothing seriously wrong with him other than his memory. So, Sakura and Ino are considering sending home already."

"Wait," Hinata said. "So that means…he has to come home with me…tonight!"

Tsunade nodded and confirmed this. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I just haven't had time to-to fix things up at home! I want Kiba to be comfortable."

"Kiba's staying over with you!" Naruto's voice bellowed across the corridor. "REALLY? BUT HE CAN COME AND STAY WITH ME AND INO!"

Tsunade's forehead suddenly showed a throbbing vein and she yelled back, "YES! If he stays with you, all he would remember would be you!"

"Aw come on Grandma Tsunade! You don't have to be mean about it!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well-"

But before Tsunade could continue, Sakura came up to her and confirmed Kiba's release.

"My lady, Kiba is ready to be released," she said. Sakura then turned to see Hinata behind Tsunade. "Oh Hinata, you're here still! Are you ready to take Kiba home with you?"

"That sounds… strange…" she replied in a small giggle.

Sakura smirked. "Well I hope you have fun! If you know what I mean!" She winked at Hinata, and laughed at her expression. "I'm kidding Hinata! I'll be with Kiba getting his release ready. Let's go so you won't have to be waiting around."

Hinata nodded, waved goodbye to Lady Tsunade and Naruto, and followed Sakura up to Kiba's room. Once they reached the room, Sakura asked if Izumi was still bothering either of them still.

"No," Hinata replied. "And I hope she doesn't!"

Sakura laughed at Hinata's annoyance with Izumi. Hinata then smiled humbly, but when she turned, she found herself face to face with Kiba.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfully. "I heard I'm moving in with you! Is it true?"

The pediatrician blushed, but nodded to confirm this. Kiba smirked and scratched the back of his head as he replied.

"I'm happy! Well, I'm glad that my family asked me to come home with them, but they understood how I wanted to be with you. Besides, it was kinda mandatory that I stay with you of course!"

Hinata giggled at Kiba's words. _He's so cute… _She thought to herself. _What am I thinking? Control yourself Hinata!_

"Shall we get going then?" Hinata asked Kiba.

Kiba nodded eagerly. This made Sakura and Ino squeal, especially at the smile Hinata seemed to be holding back. Her two best friends waved goodbye at them and so they headed outside to walk to Hinata's apartment.

"You don't have a car?" Kiba asked curiously as they walked past the parking lot.

Hinata nodded. "Yes I do, as a matter of fact. I only use it when I drive longer distances. The hospital isn't too far from where I live so I walk to work."

Kiba nodded in understanding and soon, there was a comfortable silence for awhile. Kiba broke the silence by asking about Akumaru.

"When can I see him? I have a feeling I'm a dog type of person," he chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea!" Hinata giggled.

"Well, today I saw a cat on the window and it just felt kinda creepy when its eyes looked like they were glowing… Especially when they stared!"

"You and Akumaru have been like brothers since he was a puppy, and you were small," Hinata added. "I'm sure he will be the other person— or dog actually, to help you with your memory."

Kiba grinned at her. "I'd love to see that!"

Hinata smiled warmly at him, and before they knew it, they were at the door of Hinata's apartment. Slowly, she took out her keys and opened the door that led to her home.

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed as he took a look around. "This is beautiful!"

The apartment was big enough for at least three people; it had a large master bedroom, a guest room, a spacey kitchen, a bathroom, a comfortable living room in the center, and in the living room was a door that led outside to a balcony.

"T-Thank you," Hinata said shyly. "That's what I thought of it when I bought it."

Kiba walked all over the place. He seemed to be examining everything in Hinata's home, so as she made dinner, Hinata bit back the desire to laugh at Kiba's cute behavior. When she was done with dinner, Kiba eagerly sat down next to her and they ate quietly, Kiba still taking in the beauty of Hinata's apartment, and Hinata taking in that Kiba was going to be living with her for awhile.

As Hinata finished the dishes, she absentmindedly went to go and change into her pajamas in her bedroom. Naturally, she wore shorts and a shirt and went to restroom before going to bed. But before she could open the door of the restroom, Kiba came out in a white muscle shirt and some shorts. Both of their eyes widened and they stayed there awhile staring in shock at each other. Hinata, blushing furiously, looked away as Kiba frantically apologized.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" Kiba apologized. "I should have told you I was changing!"

Hinata shook it off. "N-N-No, it's okay! I should have been more attentive! I'm so used to being by myself…"

Kiba grinned apologetically. "Well, as long as one day we don't walk in on each other naked, it's all good!"

This comment only made Hinata blush harder, but she was able to giggle slightly.

"So yeah?" Kiba asked playfully. "Apology accepted?"

Hinata smiled at him and nodded. He seemed to have gotten excited and lifted Hinata in the air. As he put her down, he whispered, "Thanks so much Hinata… Good night."

"You're welcome, and…goodnight," Hinata replied.

They broke apart and waved to each other before going to bed. For the first time in a long time, Hinata fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Hinata woke up to the smell of bacon. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and to her shock and surprise, she saw Kiba standing over her bed holding up a tray of food. She sat up immediately and covered herself with her covers.

"Good morning!" Kiba said. "It's already eight o'clock. So I wanted to make you breakfast. And I hoped I cooked it right!"

Hinata smiled at her friend. She then stretched and yawned before Kiba put the tray on her bed. He too sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her eat.

"Thank you so much Kiba. But are you going to eat?" Hinata asked holding out the tray for him.

He shook his head. "I already did. For some reason, I woke up an hour before you did, so I decided to make myself something. After I was finished, I started making breakfast for you! It's one way for me to say thanks for taking me into your home."

"Thanks a lot Kiba," Hinata replied sweetly.

"Oh yeah!" he added snapping his fingers. "That girl…Sakura called to say that they moved the BBQ until next week. Something about a Sasuke getting really sick… And so did that Lady Tsunami or whatever… She called to say that she'll text you when you're needed at work or when I have to go to an appointment. So I think she pretty much gave you the day off."

"Oh wow really?" Hinata said surprised. _She probably wants me to spend some time with Kiba today._ "Well then, do you want to do something today then?"

Kiba nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'd love that! Well I'll go and get ready while you eat."

Hinata smiled sweetly at Kiba's retreating figure. Just then, a light bulb went off in her head. She then got her phone from nearby and made a call to someone who would help make Kiba's day.

A couple of hours later, the two were already ready to go out. The pair then headed out and began walking around.

"So where are we going?" Kiba asked curiously.

Hinata replied, "The park. Hopefully there are things there that could help trigger your memory."

"Really? Like what?"

Hinata thought for a moment before responding. "Well, that's where you and I first met when we were children—"

"You and I met there?" Kiba exclaimed excitedly. "How cool is that! Anything else?"

"Shino, you and I used to hang out there a lot. But not just us, sometimes almost all our friends would come and join us! We had a cookout there once and it was very fun! And the park is where we shared our—"

Hinata stopped abruptly. She even had to stop walking to realize what she was about to say to Kiba. He too stopped and looked very puzzled at Hinata's sudden stop.

"Share our what?" he asked her.

Hinata began to stutter. "W-Well, y-you see… I-I umm… W-We d-did…umm…"

She couldn't seem to find the right words and she'd rather not tell him until she felt a little more comfortable around the subject. So she finally said without stuttering: "I'll tell you some other time. Right now I have to get you to the park because there's a surprise waiting there for you."

"A surprise?" he said. "What is it?"

"You'll see," she said a little slyly. "Let's just get going."

So the pair continued to walk. Kiba continued to ask about the times they hung out there. Hinata even explained how they had met; Kiba was busy exploring the wilderness of the park, when he saw that one of his mother's dogs went missing. He went to search for it when he found it fast asleep near a flower patch with a little girl— who Hinata was— with dark hair and pearly lavender eyes picking flowers and watching the sleeping dog. From then on, Kiba and Hinata have been best friends since then.

Kiba seemed very fascinated by the story. He even said it was his honor to be best friends with a girl like Hinata. Hinata continued to smile at Kiba when they had finally arrived at the park and Hinata saw the person and animal she wanted to see; Hana and Akumaru were waiting at a nearby bench so Hinata took Kiba and greeted his sister.

"Hello Kiba," his sister said. "This is, Akumaru, your most faithful companion."

Kiba stared at the dog for a moment and suddenly grinned. Akumaru barked in response and flung himself on Kiba. Hinata and Hana watched in fascination as dog and owner played on the ground.

"So how is he?" Hana asked.

"He's fine. He's being really sweet to me right now," Hinata replied smiling. "I told him as much as I can. I was even going to tell him about…our first kiss here."

"And what did he say?" Hana asked again, smirking.

Hinata blushed. "I couldn't tell him. I just got so nervous…"

"Are you planning on telling him you guys were boyfriend and girlfriend?" she said gently.

Hinata thought about it, then replied, "I'll tell him once I feel more comfortable. Or when I've told him everything that that's the only thing left he needs to know."

Hana nodded. "That's fair enough. I just hope he does _not _remember Izumi! God, she's annoying! Even Mom most of the time wants to "release the hounds" on her! I'm sorry you don't need to be hearing this Hinata."

Hinata only grinned at Hana. She had always felt close to Kiba's family and she knew that Hana and Tsume felt like she was another part of the family and they loved her very much. They continued to watch Kiba and Akumaru play around on the ground when Hana suddenly said:

"You know, he's always liked you."

Hinata turned to look at her and felt puzzled. Looking at her expression, Hana explained.

"Ever since you two met, I've had a feeling that there was always a little more than just friendship. Even if he's with Izumi, he would always remember the good times with you. Kiba always wanted to visit you in the hospital but Izumi or worked always stopped him. I just don't know _why _he broke up with you. He really did and does like you, believe me Hinata," she finished.

"Maybe he went through those stages boys go through…" Hinata replied softly. "Whatever it was, I just hoped he was happy even though it hurt for awhile… I really missed him afterwards… As my friend and as that special someone…"

Hana put a comforting arm around Hinata's shoulder which Hinata felt grateful for. Suddenly, Kiba and Akumaru came back and Kiba looked both out of breath and excited.

"Hey I met Akumaru just a bit before I started school right?" he asked. When Hana and Hinata nodded, he whooped and said, "Yeah I remember! And I used to always eat everything with him! His favorite thing to eat— or our favorite actually— is beef jerky! I know Akumaru loves steak!"

The two women stood there gawking at Kiba and his sudden realization. They couldn't believe he had remembered! It was so surprising and it was just the second day that he had lost his memory and he was starting to make some progress!

"I'll call Lady Tsunade," Hana said. "Take Kiba to the hospital Hinata. She said at any moment he remembers something to take him to the hospital."

"Right," Hinata said nodding. "Let's go Kiba. Akumaru can come along with us."

Kiba nodded and followed Hinata to the hospital.

"Kiba, I'm glad you're starting to remember. I hope this progress keeps going," Hinata said along the way.

Kiba grinned at her. "I'll be able to remember with your help Hinata. Thanks for helping me remember Akumaru. He was such a great pet… I know I can't remember anything else, but I know I'll be able to soon."

The two friends smiled at each other and continued making their way to the hospital, hopefully to find a way to help Kiba's memory get restored faster.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Kiba remembered Akumaru?" Lady Tsunade asked once they were in the hospital.

Hinata and Hana nodded. "He began to play and roll around with Akumaru in the park, and he suddenly came up to us and told us everything about Akumaru," Hinata explained.

Hana nodded. "He had gotten everything correct about Akumaru."

"It's a good thing Akumaru helped Kiba," Tsume added. She had just come to the hospital after hearing that her son had remembered his best friend in the entire world.

"Maybe Kiba should roll around with you," Ino whispered in Hinata's ear, and winking at her. "That way he'll remember everything now."

Hinata went beet red and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Ino playfully nudged her and that made Hinata grin shyly at her best friend.

"That was good of you Hinata to call Hana and Akumaru," Lady Tsunade said. "Who knows how long it would've taken Kiba to remember if he had never seen his dog."

The pediatrician smiled humbly at the doctors around her. Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Tsume left to check on Kiba, Hana left for work at the veterinary, and Ino left to go and check up on a patient. Hinata was left in a waiting room, so she sat down and waited for Kiba to come out of his MRI and CAT scan.

_I can't believe he remembered Akumaru by just playing with him, _Hinata thought to herself. _I still wonder how he remembers me…_

Hinata continued to think to herself when she suddenly felt her eyes become heavy. The last thing she remembered was a rather large yawn coming from her as she closed her eyes and rested in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>"Hey there sleepyhead," a deep, but warm voice said.<p>

Hinata slowly nudged awake. To her surprise as she woke, Hinata saw the hazy figure of Kiba coming into focus.

"Hello Kiba," Hinata whispered. She felt movement around and realized Kiba must have been carrying her. "I'm sorry… I felt so sleepy…"

"I can imagine," Kiba agreed nodding. "Being a pediatrician is probably kinda hard."

Hinata nodded sleepily. "But at least…I do my job… I always wanted my father to be proud of me… Of what I do especially…"

"Even if your little sister Hanabi is running the family company?" Kiba asked her softly.

She nodded yet again. "I am glad that he ever since senior year in high school…he begun to see what I could be… And that makes me happy… I also know that my mother…is very proud of me… She's been proud of me since…I was a child…"

She yawned and finally whispered, "Her courage…is what kept me going…all these years… Especially after what happened between us…"

"Between us?" Kiba asked, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

But Hinata had already fallen asleep. Kiba grinned at the sleeping figure of Hinata and once they were at her apartment, he gently laid her down on her bed. He quietly left the room after making sure she was comfortable.

Kiba went back to the living room and watched television for a bit. He then looked towards the door and wondered, _What would happen if I go out? I wonder what I could remember if was…alone for awhile…_

His mischievous side got the better of him as he got up and walked out the door of Hinata's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapteer is short, and I think so will the next one. But don't worry! I have something juicy after these chapters and I hope you guys like them! :) Read and review please! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

When Hinata awoke two hours later, she got and looked around her apartment for Kiba. _That's strange…_ She thought to herself. _He has to be here… He brought me here from the hospital after his tests…_

Once Hinata started to get the feeling that something was wrong, she immediately dashed out the door of her apartment and headed to the hospital. Once she was there, she burst into Lady Tsunade's office, her eyes brimming with tears and her heart full of fear.

"Lady Tsunade! Kiba's missing!" Hinata sobbed.

"What!" she yelled. "How? Where? Why did you let him go?"

Hinata buried her face in her hands. "I d-didn't! I had fallen a-asleep, s-so K-K-Kiba carried me h-home! H-He must've wand-wandered off after he l-left me h-home! I should have been more careful with him! I'm so sorry!"

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Yes you should have been more careful Hinata… But at least, he can't have gone too far. He is more than likely to be in places where he feels more comfortable in… If not, he could be exploring the whole village so he can remember more things… I'll call Naruto and let him know this. Hinata, it's best if—"

"I'll go find him," Hinata said firmly, though her eyes still shone with tears. "I'll be the the one who finds him… It's my responsibility he got lost…"

The retired Hokage eyed her for a moment, and then finally said, "Alright then. But I'll send Sakura and Ino with you since their shifts are over. I'll try calling Shino and see if he could help."

Hinata nodded and dashed out of the office. She didn't have to wait long for Ino and Sakura to show up; they ran after her into the parking lot.

"Alright," Hinata said turning towards them. "Sakura, go to the west side of the village, Ino, stay in the east… Shino is already on his way so he is going to look in the north, and I'll go look in the south. Got it guys?"

Her two best friends nodded. The trio then split up and went their separate ways. Hinata anxiously ran through the buildings of Konoha hoping to find some sign of Kiba. It had felt like hours as she continued her search for Kiba. He was nowhere to be found and Hinata began to get very scared. She called her Sakura, Shino and Ino to see if they had found any sign of him, but nothing yet.

Hinata had finally arrived at Konoha Park when she noticed a familiar figure… She squinted into the darkness and saw that the familiar figure was actually Kiba! Feeling extremely relieved, she ran towards her friend and called out to him.

"Kiba! Kiba!"

The Inuzuka boy made no gesture that he had heard Hinata, so she ran faster to him and stopped when she was a few feet away.

"Kiba! Thank goodness I found you!" she exclaimed. "I was so scared… Are you okay?"

He didn't even seem to be paying attention to her. He had his face down, and his back was turned. This made Hinata's worry come rushing back to her.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" she asked gently. She reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, but he pulled away rather hard.

"Kiba?" she asked again. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked in a voice so strange to Hinata that almost scared her. "What's wrong with you!"

Hinata backed away as Kiba turned sharply to face her and his face looked mad. "You've been lying to me Hinata! I believed you and I put my trust in you! How could you not tell me?"

The Hyuga girl stood there with her mouth agape, not knowing what to say to Kiba's sudden statement. All she could do was stay there, as her heart feared Kiba's sudden cold and threatening voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Characters may seem a bit OOC herem but that's how it's meant to be! Enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Hinata stood there gaping at Kiba's hurtful words. She seemed lost to what on earth was going on with her friend… Even when he wasn't himself after their relationship had ended, he wasn't this mean to her.<p>

"Kiba, what is going on?" she said after a moment. "What do you mean I lied to you?"

Kiba scoffed at her. "Oh stop lying will you? It only makes it worse."

Her eyes suddenly felt very watery. She had no idea what was going with Kiba, especially his attitude towards her.

"K-Kiba p-please… I have n-no idea what you're t-t-talking about…" she stammered.

The Inuzuka boy then folded his arms across his chest. When he saw that Hinata didn't know what to say, he spoke.

"Look, now I know what happened between us in the past," he began. "But I wish you could've told me earlier!"

Hinata froze. How had he known that they were a couple before? Who had told him? "Kiba, I was planning on telling you… I-I didn't mean to keep it a secret… I just wanted to be more comfortable around the subject."

"Oh really?" he said coolly. "You were planning to get more 'comfortable' around the subject that hurt somebody's heart? Did you just stay with me so you could get what you want?"

The Hyuga girl remained there more confused than ever. He had found out about them being a couple, but yet, he was telling her how it had hurt somebody… And no he was telling her that she had just been with him for no reason?

Feeling her temper rise up, Hinata spoke firmly. "Look Kiba, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. So please explain what on earth you mean!"

Kiba still had his arms folded across his chest. After a moment, he finally began to explain but in the same cool voice that hurt Hinata with every word he said.

"I left your apartment once you fell asleep. So I decided to see if I walked around the village to see if could remember anything else. On my way, I met Izumi, my _girlfriend_. I actually wanted to avoid her at first, but then she began to explain to me what she and I were and what you and I were."

"And?" Hinata asked nervously, feeling her heart rise up to her throat.

"She told me that back then, she and I used to like each other. I was about to go out with her, when you came in the picture by suddenly declaring your love for me. Since I was a little puppy dog back then, I believed you so I forgot about Izumi, devastating her. After two months, you weren't really paying attention to me much because of Naruto, so I broke it off and you couldn't handle it.

"You made yourself look like the victim, when in reality it was me and Izumi," he continued. "I just can't believe you did that! And you were preventing me from going back to Izumi! I trusted you Hinata… I can't believe you had never told me this before! She even said your own mother was encouraging you to do it! She must've not been a good mother at all then. Well, now I see the mirror image of her," Kiba finished more coldly than ever.

Throughout this whole time, Hinata's eyes were watering up like a pool. She hadn't even noticed the few tears that were rolling down her porcelain cheek. In a quivering voice, she spoke to Kiba with her fists clenched.

"Y-You're going to believe her, instead of me?" she asked. "Yes, it's true, we went out. We went out sophomore year in high school…"

Hinata looked away, and more tears flew off her face. Though very hurt, she was still speaking to Kiba with all the strength she could muster.

"Izumi…Yes, she is your girlfriend, but she didn't even know you existed until our senior year… Kiba…you came up to me and told me you had feelings for me and I was so overjoyed by it. Those two months were the most wonderful of my life… But one day, you told me you didn't know if you had the same feelings anymore… That broke my heart, but I respected your decision… It was still obvious; our feelings toward each other for a few weeks… then you began to be a different Kiba I didn't even know… Afterwards, you just began to ignore and avoid me…"

Hinata spun her head back around to Kiba. He was starting to tense up and look very uncomfortable. Just then, a new kind of emotion coursing through her veins… All the emotions she held towards him, Izumi and anybody else who had hurt her before. There were more tears streaming down her face as she continued speaking.

"Do you know how much that hurt Kiba Inuzuka?" she said, raising her voice little by little. "It hurt me so much! It hurt to see someone who used to be one of my best friends ignore me like that! It was like, every time I saw you and you left, a knife would pierce my heart!

"How dare you tell me I made myself the victim? You were always too busy ogling over Izumi before you started to notice her real character. How could you believe her? You've known _me _longer than _her_! Couldn't you see she was lying? We've been through so much Kiba… Whether you lost your memory or not, you should have known I am not like that! I've always loved you Kiba! I've been there for you when it was your time of need… I can't believe you told me that!"

Kiba finally uncrossed his arms, but still looked cool towards Hinata. Finally, Hinata said her last words in a quivering voice that was full with sadness, anger and rage.

"I don't want to see you Kiba… If you're going to believe Izumi, fine… Go with her, do what you want. And…" her breath hitched as she sobbed out, "Don't you dare insult my mother like that… I love her very much even if…she's resting peacefully underneath the roses and lavender flowers nearby that she loved so much!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata finally broke down, and this made Kiba change his expression from the cold man who hurt his beloved friend, to the warm expression that wants to comfort her. Just as he reached out to comfort her and apologize, Hinata pushed him aside roughly and ran away from the spot.

With his arm still stretched out, Kiba stared blankly at the ground before him. After a few moments like that, he finally threw his arm down and slammed his hands over his head.

"What the _hell _have I just done?" he bellowed to the empty park. "I'm so confused! But…Izumi made it sound so convincing! How could I have believed her?"

He put his hand to his forehead and whispered, "And not believe…the one who has been there for me… She's helped me throughout these days, and even back then…even if I can't remember anything!"

Kiba sat down on a nearby bench and regretted his behavior toward his best friend. How could he have believed that Izumi? But at the same time…he needed to hear a different person's point of view on this… With that firmly set on his mind, he walked to a place where he had grown up in and followed the scent of his friend, Akumaru.

About an hour later, he finally found his home where his family lived in. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He then heard the doorknob opening and his mother stood in the doorway, with a very surprised look.

"Hey uh—mom," Kiba said nervously.

"Kiba," she started. "What brings you here? Where's Hinata?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I um…need some answers… And Hinata's…at home. She and I…had a problem right now, I guess."

Tsume eyed him carefully, then let her son in. He stepped in and asked for his sister. Tsume nodded and called Hana at her house a few minutes away. As they waited, Kiba felt his mother staring at him and he knew that deep inside, her motherly instincts were working and somehow knew the problem. She seemed to be itching to ask Kiba about it, but once Hana came, she would know after Kiba would leave.

"Hey Kiba," his sister said. "Is there something wrong?"

Kiba looked down at the floor and bit his lip, not knowing when where to start. Finally, Kiba sat down in the couch and explained what had happened. He started how he ventured from Hinata's apartment, when he had run into Izumi and she told him her side of the story. He also added how he had gotten mad at Hinata for believing her, and finally when he had confronted Hinata about it and how she had responded with her side of the story.

At the end, Hana stared at him for a moment. She didn't say anything, and this was making Kiba more and more anxious by the minute.

"Little brother," Hana started. "I gotta say, I'm not really impressed by what you did to Hinata."

Kiba almost winced in pain at that. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't even want to remember the hurtful words that came out of his mouth

"What did Izumi tell you?" she asked.

The Inuzuka boy thought for a minute and remembered back a few hours ago…

"_Kiba!" A voice called out._

_He looked around and saw to his annoyance, that girl Izumi was waving at him as she walked towards the street. Kiba was then faced with a conflict: start to run away, or choose to say hello to this girl._

"_Hi," he replied simply._

"_Kiba," she cooed. "Aren't you glad to see your girlfriend?"_

_He almost shuddered. Once he regained his memory, the first thing to do will be to question why he went out with her in the first place._

"_Look," he started. "I don't remember who you are, or what there was between us. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave now!"_

_Suddenly, Izumi's brown eyes widened and glistened with tears. Without warning, she began to cry._

_Kiba seemed shocked by this and didn't know how to her calm her down._

"_Baby, I love you! If only you knew the _true _story behind Hinata! And our own lives!" she wailed._

"_Wait, what do you mean? You're the one who began insulting her in the first place."_

"_Well," she said sobbing and wiping her eyes. "I have a reason to… She separated us! And after much time, we got back together! You should know that Kiba!"_

_Kiba seemed more confused than ever as Izumi added, "Let me tell you about the past that Hinata won't admit to…"_

"And you believed every word of it?" his mother asked indignantly.

Kiba nodded. "Look, I'm not trying to use my memory loss as an excuse, but I honestly did not know who to believe!"

Hana then added, "I think in your heart, you knew that Hinata was right and not Izumi, Kiba. Her story just blinded you with anger."

"Yes it's true you two did go out, but only for two months. After that, you broke up with her because you had some mixed up emotions. You were a little player with her Kiba. You started to ignore the best friend that you had for years! That really hurt her… And when you started going out with Izumi, she had this jealousy thing against Hinata and slowly you started to realize her true character. And..yes Hinata's mother had died about a month after Hanabi was born… Her grave always has roses, lavenders or even lilies sometimes," Hana finished.

The young architect looked down at the table ashamedly, as Akumaru started licking his hand in a reassuring way that felt familiar and comfortable.

"You got to and apologize to Hinata," Tsume said. "Otherwise, she's going to hate you forever!"

Kiba nodded his head. "But I know that she's not going to want to see me for quite a bit… I hurt her a lot… I just regret it so much and hate myself for it…"

"Well, son, you can stay here if ya'd like!" his mother answered with the same grin Kiba recognized as his. "For now at least, till you make up with Hinata."

"But how am I going to tell her I'm sorry?" he asked upset.

Hana thought for bit, and then said, "We can ask Sakura and Ino if they can help. I'm going to warn you, they might be a little upset at you because of what happened to Hinata… But other than that, I'm very sure that they'll help!"

Kiba smiled nervously and thanked both his mother and sister for their word of advice. He gave each a hug, and with his mother's help, he found the way to his bedroom (though he does not remember it) from when he used to live here.

Slowly, Kiba got into bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Please," he whispered to himself. "_Please _help me with Hinata… I hope that she accepts my apologies…"

With that, Kiba Inuzuka fell into a sleep filled with dreams of Hinata's hurtful face, and tears as she ran from Kiba's side.


	11. Chapter 11

As Hinata ran from the scene, she had bumped into Ino and Sakura who were bewildered at seeing her crying like that.

"Hinata! Where are you—?" they cried out, but received no response from their dear friend.

But the Hyuga girl ignored them and kept running. She kept running, blind with emotion when she finally burst into her apartment. Her eyes had swollen from the crying she had done as she ran from the park to her home, that she didn't even notice that her friends had followed her and that her sister, Hanabi had shown up for a surprise visit.

Apparently, Hinata still hadn't noticed; she ran to the guest room where Kiba's things were at, got his stuff and hurled them out of her apartment. She stood there out her door, breathing slowly as she tried to calm herself down. Once Hinata felt calm, she went back inside and saw to her horror that Ino, Sakura and Hanabi were watching her actions with shocked and frightened faces. Their jaws could have been on the floor!

"Um," Hinata said quietly, unlike how she had recently spoken with Kiba. "Hello."

"Hinata," Ino started slowly. "Are you okay?"

"What happened with you two?" Sakura added.

"What is going on?" Hanabi demanded. She had just seen her quiet big sister, act like a ferocious beast on the loose and Hanabi wanted some answers.

Without warning, Hinata gave a very unlike her yell that made everyone jump. She marched over to the couch and slumped down on it with her hand resting against her forehead. As her friends neared her, Hinata slowly felt the tears coming back to her as she heard Kiba's hurtful words over and over in her mind.

"_You've been lying to me Hinata! I believed you and I put my trust in you! How could you not tell me?" _

Not being able to hold it in any longer, the Hyuga girl let everything fall down again, not caring if they thought she was acting weak. Slowly, Hanbi approached her older sister. Although Hanabi was a few years younger than Hinata, she had her moments where she acted like the big sister after Hinata was there for her. And Hinata was grateful for having Hanabi as her sister.

"Hinata," she said gently. "What happened? Is it Kiba?"

Hinata looked at her sister, and then burst out what had happened between her and Kiba. She recalled Kiba's hurtful words towards her, and his cold reaction she had never seen before. She also mentioned that Kiba had heard the horrid story from Izumi when he had met her as he explored the village. Once she was done with her recent encounter, Hinata had unknowingly started crying silently. She buried her face in her arms, a little ashamed of crying. But her friends didn't care; all that mattered was that Hinata cheered up.

"Well," Hanabi started, a little agitated at Kiba, despite they've always been on good terms even when he broke up with Hinata. "He shouldn't have run out like that! That man has no memory and that is dangerous!"

"But I shouldn't have fallen asleep! It's my fault this happened," Hinata said sadly.

"No it's not," Sakura said moving to the couch where Hinata was sitting at. "Your job is very tiring Hinata. And adding somebody to take care of can make anybody feel tired. It was his fault he had run out like that. He knew he shouldn't have."

"I know he didn't ask to lose his memory," Ino added. "But he really needed to not walk out like that. And that Izumi should just back off when she needs to! Hinata, I know he shouldn't have believed her instead of you, but maybe deep inside he knew that that wasn't true! You two just gotta talk it out."

Hinata said nothing. She stayed there looking down at the ground not knowing what to say. After a moment's of silence, Hanabi said something.

"Hinata, you should go and get some sleep. We'll figure out something in the morning, alright? Right guys?"

She turned towards the doctors and they nodded eagerly. Together, they helped Hinata go to bed even though she kept apologizing about this being a burden. Her friends and sisters left her in her room, and Hinata slowly fell asleep afraid what she might dream if Kiba popped in her dreams. The pediatrician finally fell into a well deserved sleep with no dreams, as the last thing she thought about was Kiba's cold expression.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Sakura and Ino watched as their friend, Hinata Hyuga, worked silently with a half-saddened half-serious expression on her face. Days passed by, and Hinata had been trying to cheer up and not worry those around her. Still, all her friends knew that underneath that shell, Hinata was still wounded from that day.

It was now Wednesday and the three of them sat outside Ichiraku's at a lunch break, with Hinata still a little serious.

"So, in a few days is the BBQ!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Are you guys coming along?"

Ino nodded. "Naruto and I can't wait! I think he's more excited to play against Sasuke in the games that guys are going to have."

Sakura laughed lightly, and turned to Hinata. "You going right, Hinata?"

Hinata put on a "smile" that wasn't true to her nature. "Yes. I can't wait to go and see all of you guys."

Suddenly, a familiar person showed up next to Hinata. It was Sai, the strange artist.

"Well hello Sakura, Ino and Hinata!" he said with his "fake" smile. "Out on a lunch break I see."

They all nodded and invited Sai to sit down with them, but he had immediately sat down next to Hinata. She fidgeted slightly to the right and the friends kept talking.

"So, you're going to Sakura's then, Hinata?" Sai asked her. When she nodded, "Great, I have read that if a girl is going to a party and you're going there as well, it is the man's opportunity to ask her to go to the party together! Isn't that amazing?"

The three women stared at him, wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

"Now is my chance," he added still smiling. "Hinata, would you care to join me for a walk?"

"Oh umm," she started, unsure if she wanted to either walk with him, or answer yes to his question. But before she could reply, Sai was already pulling her up and leading her out of Ichiraku's. She looked back at her friends for help, but it was already too late as she had walked out with Sai.

"Well, that takes care of how we were going to get Hinata out of here," Ino said.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Sakura asked looking at her phone. "He should have sent us a signal or something!"

"I'm going to get angrier, if he doesn't even show up!" Ino remarked as Sakura sent a message to the person they were supposed to meet.

After about five minutes, the person showed up and sat down with the two doctors.

"Hey," Kiba said, a little scared.

Ino and Sakura watched him for a bit, and they both said at the same time, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to apologize to Hinata," Kiba said. "And I want to do it at the BBQ."

"Do you think Hinata is going to talk to you?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms.

"Is it even going to work out?" Ino asked a little coolly.

Kiba looked down at the table for a moment. Finally, he looked up and said, "I know that what I did was wrong. Really, really wrong! I regret it very much; you have no idea how much… I really want to apologize to her. I'll do anything for her to just listen to me and hear me out… I just need your guys' help. Please, help me, I miss her very much."

The two friends looked into the eyes of the architect and saw that he really did mean what he said and Kiba was being sincere about apologizing to Hinata.

"And no more Izumi?" Ino asked him seriously. "You won't believe anymore of her stupid stories?"

Kiba shook his head. "No. I haven't even seen her since then, and if I ever see her again, I'll 'break up' with her, and won't ever believe her again.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked, leaning in towards Kiba.

Kiba grinned and began to explain the plan for the BBQ at Sakura's on Saturday, and hopefully, Hinata accepts his apology somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday finally came. Fortunately, the doctors who worked at the hospital had early shifts and the others all had time to make it to the BBQ. As soon as Sakura, Ino and Hinata were done with their shifts, they all left home immediately to get ready for the BBQ at Sakura and Sasuke's house.

Hinata was unsure what to wear, and she kept trying to decide, there was somebody ringing her doorbell. She went to open it and to her surprise, Kurenai, Asami and Asuma were all standing outside her apartment smiling at her. Hinata warmly welcomed them, and she felt happy they had all come to see her.

Timidly, Hinata asked her former sensei if she could help her with picking out an outfit.

"Yes," Kurenai said, beaming at her. "Id' love to help you."

Asami began to cheer as she declared she would do Hinata's make up.

"Well ladies," Asuma said grinning. "I'll leave you to your things. In the meantime, I'll go and visit Kakashi. Don't worry, he only lives a block from here. I'll be back."

He went and kissed Asami on her cheek and tickled her, and then he went to Kurenai and kissed her tenderly. The two of them giggled as they waved goodbye to Asuma. Once he left, Hinata lead them to her room and Kurenai began to look through her closet.

After a moment's of silence, Kurenai said, "I heard what happened with Kiba."

Hinata said nothing. She didn't think that other than Sakura, Ino and Hanabi and even Kiba himself, there would be another person who knew what had happened with Kiba. For awhile now, Hinata tried her best to hide her wounds and move on. It was difficult though; she really missed Kiba even though she knew she shouldn't feel like that. Hinata wished that had never happened between them and that they would still be here at her apartment…

"Yes," she said slowly. "It was…painful… And it hurt me. But I have to keep on going…"

"But I thought Kiba was your prince charming!" Asami exclaimed giggling.

Kurenai smiled at her daughter for a moment before turning back to the closet. She continued speaking to Hinata.

"Hinata, I know it hurt you. And yes, you have the right to wait for his apology. But you know what? Ever since I've had you and the others in classes with me, I always knew that there was a spark between you and Kiba. I don't know if you ever saw it, but it just felt…_there _you know?"

Kurenia turned around and out some clothes on the bed. She looked up again smiling. "It might take some time for you guys to heal," she continued. "I don't know how long that is, but I know that when it's fixed, there will be a very good outcome. I can feel it Hinata."

Hinata sighed and said, "I wish that he would just be the same old Kiba… The way he was acting that night, it was horrible. I never knew he could be so cold like that… Even to me… I just—miss him so much Kurenai Sensei. What if I see him at the party? Especially with Izumi…"

"Well then he's just not worth it," Kurenai responded. "If he is going to be like that, then right now he's not worth your time or your forgiveness. But Hinata, whatever happens at that party, enjoy yourself and have fun. And if something good is about to happen to you, then take advantage of it. You never know how long it will be before another thing like that will happen again."

Hinata smiled at Kurenai. The two women hugged and Hinata thanked her for her wise words that she loved so much. Once they broke apart, Kurenai said, pointed to the clothes on Hinata's bed and said, "I think this is the perfect outfit for you! You'll love it… And I think your hair would go great like this…"

For the next forty five minutes, Kurenia and Asami helped Hinata get ready. Mother and daughter waited outside in the living room as Hinata finished in the restroom, putting on her outfit.

"Um, I think I'm ready," Hinata said.

"Come on out Hinata-chan!" Asami said excitedly. "I want to see how you look!"

Finally, Hinata came out in the restroom shyly. Since it was still summer, Kurenai had picked out a pair of dark shorts that were Hinata's mid-thigh, and she had picked out a cute lilac halter top (with a small cowl neck) that matched Hinata's eyes perfectly. She also wore some black sandals that went well with her outfit Hinata also had some light make up on that made her face glow with beauty. Lastly, her long hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her bangs down along with her familiar hair strands down.

"Wow Hinata," Kurenia sensei breathed. "You look beautiful."

Hinata blushed and smiled humbly as she mumbled out a thank you. After a few more minutes, Asuma returned.

"Oh wow Hinata," Asuma said. "You look really nice. I hope whoever catches your eye, he sees what's in front of him."

Hinata blushed as the first thing she thought of was Kiba. Asuma gave her a grin as Asami giggled at the look on Hinata's face.

The family then said goodbye to Hinata and wished her the best before leaving her apartment. A few minutes later, Hinata gathered her stuff and took one last look at the mirror and said, "Be strong… Be strong no matter what Hinata Hyuga!"

* * *

><p>"So you really think that this is going to work out Kiba?" Sakura asked him.<p>

He nodded. "I'm sure of it. He was surrounded by Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino. Kiba had just finished discussing his plan once more: Once Hinata got here, he would try and talk to her, then he would ask her to dance and as they danced, Kiba would apologize to Hinata. And he had the perfect speech. Although it was easier said than done, Kiba was going to do his best to get Hinata to at least forgive him.

"I hope it goes good Kiba!" Naruto said as Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Hey! Hinata! You're here!" They heard Ten ten say.

The circle all glance back at the back gate. Sakura and Ino ran off to join their friend as all the guys' jaws dropped to the floor. Hinata looked very, very beautiful and the glow from the lanterns just made her smile shine brighter than ever.

"Oh wow," Kiba said in awe. "She looks…gorgeous… And that's not the best word for how she looks… It's beyond gorgeous."

"It's time to act," Shino said in his mysterious. Naruto and even Sasuke were still gawking at Hinata and her beautiful figure and had to snap out of it when they realized it was a bad idea to look at Hinata like that.

"Yeah I will! Thanks, uh—Bug Dude… Shiloh!" Kiba said as he struggled to remember his friend's name. Kiba failed to notice the slightly hurtful Shino as he hurried over to Hinata.

_Hopefull I don't look that bad_ he thought to himself. Kiba had decided to wear a button up shirt that was dark grey and he wore some black jeans with his converse and even his friends thought he looked pretty good.

As he continued walking towards Hinata, she glanced at him, and he was sad to see that her eyes had widened and that she looked away from him quickly and began to walk away. To add to his horror, before she could walk away, Sai had stepped in front of her. Kiba froze in his tracks and saw Sai taking away Hinata, though Hinata looked very reluctant to go with Sai.

"Kiba! Don't let Sai take her away!" Naruto said as he walked up to his friend.

"I know," he replied with gritted teeth. "Like I said, I'll do anything for her to forgive me and that dude is _not _going to get in my way! Oh and mind if I use 'Believe it'? You're always using that."

"Kiba," Naruto said in shock. "I haven't said that around you since you lost your memory!"

The Inuzuka boy shrugged. "Well, at least I remembered another thing! Hinata is more important, I'm not going to go to the doctor. Hinata, I'll be right there."

And Kiba hurried off. He was not going to let that Say or Sai person have Hinata not hear his apology out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata finally arrived at Sakura and Sasuke's house. As she entered the backyard, Ten ten came up to her.

"Hey! Hinata, you're here!"

Her pregnant friend, along with Sakura, Temari and Ino surrounded her at once. They all were amazed at how beautiful Hinata looked and kept bombarding her with questions on her outfit and hair.

Hinata smiled her humble smile. Just then, she looked past her circle of friends and saw Naruto and Sasuke with their jaws wide open staring at her, (much to her embarrassment) and Kiba making his way towards her.

Instinctively, Hinata blushed furiously and looked away from him. She then began to walk away as quickly as possible, but then a certain painter had suddenly stepped in front of her with his strange smile.

"Why hello Hinata," he greeted. "You look very…ugly—no! You look very radiant tonight."

"Um thank you?" she said a little uncomfortably. She glanced back at her friends for some kind of help. But before they could do anything, Sai took her hand and led her away to a table.

As she took one last glance back, she saw Kiba's look of shock and that made her smile a bit slyly. Her grin faded away as Sai made her sit down, and to add to the reluctance, he scooted a little too closely next to Hinata.

"I am so glad that you came with me, Hinata," Sai said still smiling.

"I-I never a-agreed to come with you," Hinata pointed out.

Sai apparently chose to ignore this.

"I read that you're supposed to flatter a woman," he said a little cheerfully. "And I hope that it's going well!"

Hinata sweat dropped as her eyes grew wide. There was an awkward silence where Sai kept staring at Hinata intently. She kept growing more uncomfortable by the minute, so she quickly made up an excuse to leave.

"Sai, I'll be back, I want to get a drink."

"Oh I'll get it," he said standing up. "I also read it is the gentleman who needs to get the drinks."

"N-No please!" Hinata said quickly. "I'm v-very picky with my drinks. And Sakura is the only one who knows what I like… So please, I'll be back."

Sai sat down though a bit unsure. Hinata quickly escaped into the crowd and made it as far away from Sai as she could. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned slightly against the table trying to figure out how to get away from Sai.

"I didn not know that you came with Sai, Hinata!" Lee's voice said.

She turned around and saw her friends Rock Lee and Neji standing next to her, drinking their drinks.

Hinata then quickly shook her head. "I never agreed to. Sai tried asking me, and I turned him down, but I don't think he understood what I meant…"

"Ah the art of youthful rejection," Lee sighed passionately. "I remember how Sakura rejected me… But now, I am so happy that Guy Sensei paired me with a friend's daughter! And she is the most beautiful creature ever to grace this earth!"

Neji bit his lip and shook his head. Lee took no notice of this, and walked off to join Choji and his special friend at a nearby table.

"Hinata, I hope you're having fun," Neji said to his cousin.

She smiled and thanked him and he continued. "I hope that you're having fun. And Hinata…"

The younger cousin looked at him curiously, and then he added, "Hanabi told me what happened with Kiba."

Hinata bit her lip as she waited for the scolding and lecture from Neji that he always gave her when something bad happened to her. To her surprise, however, Neji's speech was something completely different from what she had thought.

"Look, I don't like what he has done to you," he started. "And I always thought that you were, and still are, too good for Kiba. And I hate to admit it, but I hope that you two fix things before it gets even worse. There was a beautiful friendship and relationship back then. I just hope he doesn't hurt you more, because if he does, I'll hurt him twice as bad. But whatever happens, I'll respect your decision and you'll have my blessings."

"Wow Neji," Hinata said in surprise. "Thank you so much. I really do hope it goes well…"

"You know," he added as turned to the table to get another drink. "He really wants to talk to you."

Hinata looked at him a little puzzled at his behavior. Usually, he would do everything in his power so Kiba would never even get near Hinata ever again. Her cousin took notice of this and explained how he really wanted to see Hinata happy.

"I have a good feeling about him. Trust me."

The young pediatrician then heard Neji mumble one last thing before walking off. As she was about to call to him, she turned to face the man trying to talk to her.

"Hinata," Kiba said simply.

She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at him with her mouth agape and her face going instead of its usual red, to pale.

"Can we talk?"

"K-Kiba," she stuttered after a moment. "I-I d-don't know i-i-if—"

"Please, just hear me out," he begged.

"I don't want to hear it!" she burst out folding her arms. "You hurt me Kiba without even letting me explain everything! I'm not sure if you're going to hurt me again if I let you talk to me."

The Inuzuka winced at Hinata's sudden words. He looked at her and saw that she was glaring slightly. He then took a deep breath and spoke again with as much sincerity as he could.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. I know I hurt you beyond what you could forgive me for. But Hinata, all I ask is for a moment of your time just to hear me out. I really want you to hear my apology, and I'll be more than happy if you at least forgave me. And if you don't I'll understand and won't bother you again. But _please _hear me out. That's all I ask for."

Hinata looked at him for a moment. She was mentally debating whether to hear his apology or not. Finally, she decided herself and said, "Okay fine. I'll listen to you Kiba."

He sighed in relief then began to lead her to the nearby stools. But before they could even sit down, Sai suddenly stopped them.

"Oh Hinata, I was wondering where you were. Come on now. Let's get back to our _date_."

Kiba stared at him without blinking. "You two on a date?"

"N-No I—"

"Yes we are. If you'll excuse us Dog Boy, I'll be taking her back."

"It doesn't look like she wants to be your date," Kiba remarked glaring at Sai. "And whatcha call me? Dog Boy?"

"I just did," Sai replied with his fake smile and cheerful tone. "Well I had asked her a few days ago and beautiful Hinata agreed."

"I never agreed!" Hinata pointed out again, though the two men ignored her.

"Look who's talking emotionless weirdo," Kiba said with his voice rising little by little. "Can't you just give us a moment so I can talk to her Sae?"

"It's Sai, and no that's just going to give you the opportunity to snatch her away."

Hinata blushed at this comment and watched as the two men continued arguing.

"Sae, Sai, Sal whatever. I don't care. I'll remember you once I get my memory back. Can I just have a moment with Hinata?"

"No, I don't think so," Sai said now getting closer to Kiba.

"What are you going to do if I don't let you get near her?" Kiba asked menacingly.

The two continued scowling and glaring at each other till Hinata couldn't take the fighting any longer and stopped them.

"Guys! Sai, I never agreed to come with you on the date! When you asked me and waited for my answer, I told you no thank you, but I said I'd see you over there! Not meet you! And Kiba, don't start to fight and yes you can talk to me," she cried out.

Sai looked at Hinata for a moment before he said, "Well if that's what you want Hinata." And Sai marched off to join a different group of people.

Kiba sighed in relief again. The two then sat down, and Kiba continued to tap his fingers on the table. Hinata waited for Kiba to speak, then he finally gazed at her and spoke.

"Hinata… Wow you look gorgeous…" She blushed but did nothing and continued to wait for his talk. "I am so, so sorry. I know that what I did was wrong and that I hurt you a lot. I shouldn't have believed Izumi, but that I should've believed you instead. Hinata, I'm not trying to use my memory loss as an excuse, and I don't want it to be an excuse, but I just couldn't remember anything… When you told me the truth, I started regretting it and by the time it got to your mother, I just felt like the worse villain in history. I'm not being the victim here, if that's what you're thinking, but I felt regret.

"I may not remember it, but I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you after we broke up. I know that that was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have pushed away my best friend like that. You deserved to have gotten someone better than me, and I really deserved an ass kicking. Hinata, I hope you can forgive me for what I did, and that we can still be friends. If you don't well, I'll understand and hope for the best. But please, please, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

All the while that Kiba was apologizing, Hinata hadn't noticed that her mouth was opening little by little till she realized that she was now gaping at Kiba. This is what she had wanted her whole life… To have Kiba finally be back to his old self (even though he had no memory, it was still the best thing) and realize what he had done back then.

"H-How did you know about—? Hinata began to ask him.

"Hana told me," Kiba grinned. "And she sure is the best big sister ever! I hope I remember all the times with her soon."

The Hyuga girl continued to stare at him. She was so speechless that she didn't even know what to say to Kiba. Yes, she wanted to forgive him but her shock kept preventing her from saying anything else. _Oh mother, what do I do? _She asked in her mind. Just then, despite the oncoming clouds about to block the moon, it shone brightly and it developed a kind of warm and gentle glow that Hinata felt. Somehow, she knew her mother was telling her to follow her heart and take the chance just like Kurenai Sensei did.

As she continued to choose the words for Kiba, a slow song called We Danced by Brad Paisely came out and all the couples slowly made their way to the dance floor. Kiba then broke Hinata's thoughts. He held out his hand in front of her and asked with his toothy grin, "Wanna dance?"

She looked at his hand for a moment before shaking her head. Kiba's grin began to fade away, but Hinata did take his hand and that made his eyes look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Come with me," she whispered loud enough for him to hear her. "I want to show you something."

Hinata boldly took Kiba away from the BBQ, and left while ignoring the many amazed and suggestive looks of their friends' faces. Hinata kept leading the way for some ten minutes before Kiba realized that they were now in Konoha Park. He was about to ask why they were there, when Hinata still kept walking hand in hand with Kiba, and went through a thick part of the park where there were many trees. The pair walked on for a few more minutes before they reached a small area where there were roses, lavenders and a marble stone. For a minute, Kiba thought it was a historical landmark, but immediately realized that was not it.

They stopped a little from the marble stone and Hinata said, "This is my mother's grave, Kiba. I wanted you to see it…"

The tombstone read _Harumi Hyuga_ along with her dates of birth and death. Both hadn't let go of each other's hands at all and Kiba seemed to be at a loss of words.

"She was born in spring…" Hinata whispered. "And she died spring. She always loved roses and lavenders. They were her favorite flowers."

Finally, Kiba turned to Hinata and replied, "Now that we're here, I hope that she can forgive me for speaking to her amazing daughter like that. And I'm going to promise her that I'll do anything to help her daughter be happy."

The Hyuga girl beamed at him. "She has always liked you… And I feel like she already has forgiven you… Just like I did."

Kiba's face suddenly exploded into a grin and he picked up and twirled Hinata around. Once he put her down, he hugged Hinata and he suddenly felt like the moon was showering him with the warm light it had. Suddenly, the truth hit him! He let go of Hinata and stared at her bewildered face.

"Isn't this where we met?" he asked. When she nodded, Kiba continued to speak his epiphany. "Yes! I remember! You used to garden those flowers here all the time! This is where you me and Shino used to hang out a lot! And…"

He stopped and looked into her lavender eyes and said gently, "This is where we had our first kiss huh?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she cried out, "Kiba! You remember!"

He nodded and added, "Yeah! You were still picking out flowers and I had run out and picked out a rose 'cause you couldn't find one! And when I brought it to you, you thanked me and we just looked at each other and kissed! This is where…I asked you out!"

Hinata nodded excitedly and couldn't believe Kiba was suddenly remembering all of this.

"I asked you out here… We had been hanging out at the park all day, and when it was night, we came to see your mother and when you turned around to look at me, I took your hands like this and admitted how much I liked you! I felt really excited and I asked you out! Yeah! I remember now!"

"I'm so glad you remembered Kiba!" Hinata cried out happily. Something made her throw her arms around Kiba's neck and embrace him. He obliged and held her by the waist for a very long time. Suddenly, the moonlight and warm glow was over as the clouds blocked the moon, and it began to thunder. The two friends looked up and saw that it was starting to rain.

"I think your mom's trying to tell us to go home now or we'll catch a cold," Kiba grinned.

Hinata, smiling still, nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's go back home…"

"With you?" Kiba blurted out.

She giggled and nodded. The thunder then got worse, so the two ran back (hand in hand) to Sakura and Sasuke's house since Hinata's car was there. Once they arrived, they got in the car and headed back to Hinata's apartment. They ran up and quickly got inside the apartment.

"Wow it's raining badly," Kiba said trying to dry himself. "Do you still have my um, clothes?"

"Umm," Hinata said. She went to the guest room and was surprised to see his suitcase and clothes still there. _Sakura and Ino must've put them back after I threw them out _she thought to herself.

"You kept them?" Kiba asked in shock as he showed up.

"Actually, I uh—"

Kiba laughed and shook it off. "Nah, it's alright whatever happened. As long as I still got clothes here it's all good!"

Hinata giggled and let him in the room to change. While in her room changing, Hinata jumped in alarm as lightning and thunder struck at the same time. She quickly ran to the door, opened it and bumped into a warm boulder.

"Hey are you okay?" Kiba asked helping Hinata back on her feet.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "I j-just didn't think that the r-rain would get this bad… I don't like storms like this… I feel like everything's going to blow away and people could get hurt…"

She looked out the window and saw the raindrops hitting the window hard, and suddenly lighting and thunder struck again. She buried her face in Kiba's chest, then she burst out what was on her mind: "Kiba, stay with me please!"

"Wh-what?" he asked in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you in your sleeping time…"

She shook her head and began to blush while stopping herself from fainting. "Please Kiba! Stay with me…"

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then Kiba nodded and agreed he'd stay with Hinata. She then got the bed ready and got in and Kiba followed. Her bed suddenly felt much warmer than ever as he got in and Hinata loved the feeling immediately. As she was adjusting to this new detail, the storm struck again and Hinata jumped in fright. To her surprise, however, a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It's okay," Kiba whispered in her ear. "I'm here…"

"Thank you Kiba," Hinata replied, beaming and blushing.

The two of them laid in silence for a moment before Kiba chuckled and said, "Ya know? We didn't even get to eat anything at the BBQ!"

Hinata giggled and promised she'd make him a delicious breakfast tomorrow once they woke up.

"Thanks Hinata… A lot and I mean _a lot…" _he added in a yawn. "Goodnight Hinata."

"Goodnight Kiba…" she replied softly.

Hinata then snuggled up closer to Kiba and realized that with Kiba around, Hinata could get through any storm in life; that night, she slept soundly as ever as the two of them made it through the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo long chapter! Oh by the way...no Kiba and Hinata didn't do _anything _that night... Not yet anyways ;) hehe hint-hint! There's still a few more chapters and I hope you guys keep reading! Read & Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took long. I have a lot of homework and I have to practice my flute a lot too! Sorry for the wait, enjoy this chapter, and maybe next chapter there's a bit more... oh yeah ;D Read & review please! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Slowly, Kiba regained more memory. With the help of his friends, family and especially Hinata, he began to remember Shino, Hana, his mother Tsume, and even most of his childhood memories were finally coming back to him. Everyone was glad that he had been able to recover more memories, but Hinata, in the back of her mind, felt afraid; she thought that if Kiba were to regain his full memory, then he might just leave her, pack up and run back to Izumi. She'd give anything for that to never happen, but what could she do? All she could do was wait and see what would happen next. Hinata knew that if the bad outcome where to happen, then it would hurt her worse than anything else… She knew she had fallen in love with Kiba. It was not the teenage love that they had experienced back then, but it was something much more than that. She knew every time that he was there at her house having fun, and that feeling was there since the day that they had shared the bed during the horrible storm. Hinata couldn't deny it anymore… Her feelings for Kiba were much stronger than anything she had ever felt.<p>

It was now a month since Kiba had moved in with Hinata. For some reason, this excited Kiba that specific day and Hinata couldn't figure out why. The two were at the hospital getting some tests done on Kiba and Hinata was waiting patiently outside of the room. As she waited, she saw Tenten pass by on a wheelchair clutching her stomach with Neji pushing the wheelchair.

"Oh Tenten," Hinata said coming closer. "Are the babies due already?"

"I'm getting contractions," she breathed heavily. "And they are painful!"

Neji looked at his wife and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the worried look in his eyes. Just then, Kiba finally came out of the room and joined the conversation cheerfully.

"Hey Hinata's cousin," he greeted. "Hey Mrs. Hinata's cousin's wife!"

Tenten could only wave faintly and continue to breathe in and out, and Neji shook hands with him. Before anybody could say anything else, Tenten cried out to get into a room before she got out her weapons and hurt somebody with it. Neji quickly said goodbye and hurried off to see the nearest room available.

"They're having a baby?" he asked her as they watched them hurry off.

Hinata nodded in response and too watched them.

"Do you want to have kids?" Kiba asked out of the blue.

They Hyuga girl quickly felt her face blush at his question, but she was able to reply to it calmly. "Yes. Maybe one day… D-Do you?"

Kiba thought for a moment before looking at Hinata. "One day too. It has to be with the girl I love very much though. And we'd both be happy with each other."

The pediatrician blushed even more as she felt his gaze pierce through her. The two remained there for a while lost in each other's gazes, before Kiba finally grinned and asked her, "Hey you know how it's been a month since I've moved in?"

Hinata nodded and he asked, "Well, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Huh?" Hinata blurted out accidentally. "A-A date? Y-You and m-m-me?"

Kiba nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It's a way we can celebrate it."

"I'm happy that you want to celebrate it," Hinata started as she felt herself getting weaker. "But why though?"

The architect shrugged but kept grinning. "You make me happy and well, I want to have a special night with you as a way of thanks for all that you're doing to me."

The Hyuga girl smiled shyly at Kiba before nodding and that made her friend's grin get bigger if that were possible.

"Great! I'll be at your bedroom door, let's say around eight o'clock?" he asked laughing.

"Sure," she replied giggling. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock couldn't have come any slower. It came especially slower with the two friends around the apartment looking anxiously at the clock every few seconds. After much waiting and anxiousness, Kiba and Hinata were finally getting ready. The two took about forty five minutes to get ready, but Kiba came out of his bedroom first. He wore a white buttong up shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. He took out some roses and lavenders that had been in his room, secretly since the morning and waited at Hinata's door. He knocked twice and finally the belle of the ball came out.<p>

Kiba's mouth dropped to the floor as he eyed Hinata up and down. She wore a dark blue dress slightly above her knees, and the dress was strapless, on her waist was a black ribbon, and the bottom of the dress had ruffles. She wore some black heels, and her hair was loose and straight. Hinata blushed at Kiba's stare and looked down at the floor shyly; she thought Kiba looked very handsome in his outfit. He then cleared his throat and offered her the flowers.

"Thank you," Hinata said and she took them to the nearest vase available. Kiba then offered his hand to her. Hinata giggled, took his hand and they left on their special date together.

* * *

><p>The "friends" finally arrived at a nice restaurant still hand in hand with each other. They sat down at a table, ordered their food and drinks and finally looked at one another smiling brightly.<p>

"I see you ordered your favorite food," Kiba said smirking.

Hinata giggled. "I still can't understand how you remember me, but yet, you forgot every other memory of yourself."

The Inuzuka boy shrugged. "Eh, I don't either. Well, let's enjoy our date! The food's here!"

For the rest of the time, they ate food, talked, laughed and had a lot of fun. Hinata couldn't help but feel more at peace with her and Kiba like this; it was a great feeling she didn't want to go away. She also began to notice how Kiba looked at her. It wasn't a friendly gaze anymore; it was something more and the thought of it made her blush.

Once they finished their food, Kiba and Hinata walked outside. There was a comfortable silence in the air, and the atmosphere felt better when Kiba took hold of Hinata's hand again. When they held hands, it was as if those hands were meant to fit together forever and that made Hinata smile at the thought.

They kept walking for a few more minutes when Kiba stopped them. Hinata looked at him confused for a minute. They were nearby a small garden with the stars twinkling above them. The architect then looked at Hinata and smiled at her.

"There's something I want to give you Hinata," Kiba said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out," he replied, grinning. When she raised her eyebrows in a playful manner, he added, "It's a surprise. Trust me."

Hinata then smiled softly at him and closed her eyes. Kiba then made sure that her eyes were closed and there was no peeking. He then got Hinata by her shoulders, admired her beauty, moved his face closer to hers, and kissed Hinata Hyuga. Hinata gasped at the sudden action, but slowly reacted and kissed Kiba back as her mouth followed his mouth in rythm.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiba and Hinata kept kissing in the glowing light of the garden. Slowly, Hinata became even more comfortable with this and put her arms around Kiba's neck. She felt her face get hot and knew she was going red. But Hinata didn't care. This…was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. His lips felt warm, rough but tender against her pale, sweet lips… The way he held her close to his body made her melt into his arms, but at the same time, Hinata felt as if she was floating up towards the sky. It was just an explosion of different emotions that made the whole world disappear and it was just the two of them together.

The Inuzuka boy pulled her closer and Hinata grabbed the collar of his shirt which made Kiba smirk into the kiss. She didn't want to let go of him ever, and Kiba seemed to have the same idea on his mind. However, they had to pull away to breathe some air, and when they did, the two didn't look away shyly as they would have before. Instead, they looked right into each other's eyes never breaking contact. Kiba still had his arms around Hinata's waist, and Hinata still had her grip on Kiba's collar. Slowly though, Kiba lifted his arm up and gently stroked Hinata's porcelain cheek as it turned even redder than what it was already. The Hyuga girl smiled warmly at him, and nuzzled her face into his neck making him grin.

"How was that kiss?" Kiba asked.

Hinata stayed there for a moment not saying anything then finally said, "It was perfect."

He chuckled. "I wish I could've remembered sooner how good of a kisser you are. But I'm glad that I got to experience it."

Hinata giggled. "I always loved how you kissed… It was such a great feeling."

He loosened his grip on her slightly and looked at her with his wolfish grin. "Was that a great feeling then?"

The young pediatrician smiled at him and nodded slowly. He moved back to their original position and stayed there for the longest time not moving. Both had felt a spark between them and they knew it. Kiba couldn't help but feel fear though; would Hinata accept him? Does she too feel the same way about him? He had so many questions and was afraid to know the answer to some… Little by little though, Kiba looked down at Hinata and she too looked up and they both recognized the look on their faces immediately. The two kissed again tenderly and with more passion now.

Kiba then pulled away and smiled at Hinata before finally asking her, "What do you think about this Hinata?"

"I feel like…" she said slowly, thinking about her words. "Like we grew into something more… Do you feel it?"

Kiba nodded still smiling at her. "I may not remember it, but I have a feeling that when we were together back then, we were happy, but now we're happier than before."

Hinata nuzzled her neck into his again and whispered, "I think you're right."

The couple felt the moonlight cast a warm glow over them, and finally Kiba said, "Let's go back home, yeah?"

The Hyuga girl nodded in agreement, took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together as they headed back to Hinata's apartment.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Hinata finally reached Hinata's apartment, (or rather <em>their <em>apartment). They were still holding hands and during the walk, they made conversation, played around, and the best part, kissed a lot. The two went inside, and as Kiba was about to turn on the lights, Hinata boldly got his hand before he turned on the lights while blushing furiously. The Inuzuka boy gazed at her for a moment, before his face broke into a wide grin. He then leaned in close to her, brushing his lips against hers. Hinata, still holding on to his hand, tip toed up and pressed her lips harder against his. The kiss was sweet and loving. There was a shower of new emotions all around the two as they shared yet another kiss.

The two finally pulled away from each other after a few moments. They stayed there looking at each other as Kiba continued grinning at the beautiful girl in front of him. The beautiful girl then blushed and smiled back shyly. Kiba then slowly inched his way back to Hinata's face and whispered something…

"Hinata… I want to be with you… I feel…like I've grown… to have so much more than friendship this last month… Do you… feel the same way?"

The Hyuga girl looked directly into his eyes and replied, "No I don't Kiba." Just as his face had fallen though, she continued to explain.

"It's not more than friendship… It's so much more than that, that I just can't be without you Kiba… Ever since that night during the storm and we had shared my bed together, I always felt alone every night since then. I miss your company when you're around, and to answer more to your question, I feel so much for you Kiba."

The Inuzuka boy's smirk crept its way back up to his face and hugged Hinata tightly to his chest. Hinata nuzzled her face into his chest, till he lifted her face up and kissed her. This time however, the kiss was fierce and passionate. Kiba then bit Hinata's lower lip making her giggle. He then kissed his way to her silky neck as she held on tightly to him. He made his way back up to her lips before parting away.

"So what now?" he asked smirking.

Hinata tried her best to be as playful as she could. "Well, what do you think?"

Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment, before closing in on her and kissing Hinata and gently pushing her as he led her to her bedroom. Once they got there, Kiba embraced Hinata even more and they kept kissing. All this time, Hinata's face had grown red and hot from all the mixed emotions she was feeling and thought: _Do I want this? …Yes… I do… I love Kiba very much._

She then felt Kiba begin to unzip her dress from behind. She paid back the favor and began to unbutton his shirt. _I hope Hinata wants this… I don't want to hurt her or pressure her! _Kiba thought to himself. Soon, the dress was unzipped and Kiba was shirtless The couple continued kissing and to both of their surprises, Kiba had gently pushed Hinata a little too much that she had landed on the bed with him on top of her. Both chuckled nervously and suddenly, Hinata blurted out a question that she was supposed to be thinking.

"Did you and Izumi ever—?"

Kiba blinked in surprise. He, however, didn't move and only looked away as he frowned slightly.

"I don't remember," he finally replied.

Hinata looked away a little awkward for ruining such a beautiful moment. Kiba then quickly added, "Hinata, if I am, then I'm about to give up something to you and I hope you treasure it always like I will. If I'm not…well I'm sorry, but I hope you can still accept that and I'll take good care of what you're about to give me."

She looked back at him for a moment before finally reaching up to his face and kissing him. "I'm fine with it Kiba… As long as you care about this, I don't care," she said in between kisses.

Kiba gladly kissed her back and continued to undress her as she continued to do the same to him as well. That night, after the two were finally undressed, they were in ecstasy as they remained in each other's arms. All the kissing, biting, and the passion between them erupted as if the whole apartment was on fire. After their wonderful night, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga laid in bed together, naked and tangled in between the sheets. He was holding her close, and she had snuggled up close to him. Before going to sleep, they shared one final romantic kiss as they fell got comfortable in the bed.

That was the second night, neither Hinata or Kiba, felt lonely; they felt safe, secured and loved by the person they truly love the most.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Woo I'm finally on break! :) I hate to say it, but there's only a few more chapters to this story... I will be updating quickly on this story and hopefully everyone likes it! :) Read & Review plz ;)**

* * *

><p>The next morning seemed like the perfect morning to wake up to. The sun began to shine through the curtains, and the bed that Hinata Hyuga lay in was warm and loving. Beside her lay Kiba Inuzuka, his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist as though he were afraid she might try and escape. She was tightly against his bare chest and she hadn't mind the comforting feeling with Kiba by her side. She then began to blush a dark shade of red as she remembered what had happen last night between them; the two of them were lying in bed unclothed very close to each other.<p>

Hinata slowly smiled to herself though she was still blushing. She never had thought that they would end up together like this. She then cuddled up to Kiba's chest making him wake up as well. Once his eyes were fully awake, he looked at the beautiful girl beside him and beamed radiantly at her.

"Well good morning," he chuckled. "I hope you slept well?"

She giggled and replied, "Good morning to you too… And yes, I did sleep well."

"I'm glad…" he answered happily.

Hinata sighed as the two stayed on the bed for awhile longer, Kiba stroking Hinata's bare shoulder as she held onto him.

"How about I go and make us some breakfast?" Hinata asked as she was about to get up.

"No!" Kiba whined. He got her by the waist and held her tightly. "Don't go. Stay here a bit more."

The Hyuga girl giggled again. "Today's another doctor's appointment silly. We're going to be late if we don't get up right now."

"I don't care," Kiba sighed burying his face into her soft hair.

"Please?" Hinata asked sweetly. "If you let us get up right now, I promise we can spend the _whole _day together. I don't have paperwork, and a few days ago I had done that double shift, so I'm free for another day."

"Really?" Kiba asked lifting his head. "Well, let's go eat some breakfast then! After that, just us…alone… for the rest of today…"

"Alright then," Hinata replied getting up, blushing some more and smiling. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You," Kiba whispered into her ear.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out, giving him a little smack on his arm.

Her lover chuckled. "Fine. Shall we go see what the beautiful hostess has to offer for food?"

The two finally got up from the bed, dressed and left the room hand in hand making their way towards the kitchen to enjoy the best breakfast they have had in awhile.

* * *

><p>"Well, Kiba's amnesia is getting better," Tsunade said. "He's really starting to remember more and more things!"<p>

Kiba suddenly smirked proudly which made Hinata giggle at his behavior.

"At this rate, he could remember everything sooner than we expected."

"I hope I do," Kiba replied. "That way, I could go back to really working and fixing some things up."

He glanced at Hinata, making her blush a bright red. Tsunade continued to write some things on the record and finally cleared Kiba out for the day. The couple thanked Tsunade and left the exam room hand in hand with the blonde woman smiling in satisfaction at the happy couple.

Hinata and Kiba walked through the hospital and they bumped into Ino and Sakura and they squealed in excitement as they saw the sight before them.

"Oh my Kami!" Ino said getting their hands and lifting them in the air, still together.

"_What _happened last night?" Sakura demanded as she turned to her best friend.

Hinata began blushing beet red to the roots of her face and looked away shyly, as Kiba grinned slyly with a blush on his face as well. Though they hadn't admitted anything, the two doctors' eyes grew wide and stared at Hinata with disbelief.

"You. Details. Later!" They said at the same time.

Hinata giggled and nodded. The two then waved goodbye to the squealing friends, hoping to finally spend some time together. They continued walking, though rather blindly, not knowing where they were going, but the lovers talked, laughed and just had a great time together walking around Konoha. After quite awhile, they were on a small hill overlooking Konoha park. As they stood on top, Kiba wrapped his arms around Hinata warmly. Hinata loved this feeling; being in Kiba's strong arms made her feel safe, and just being with Kiba made her feel as if she couldn't imagine life without him, despite all they've been through.

The perfect moment together, was soon cut abrupt. In their embrace, she felt Kiba's eyes widened greatly and his jaw drop.

"A-Are y-you okay?" Hinata stuttered accidentally, as she felt Kiba's emotion change.

When Kiba did not say anything at all, Hinata began to get worried. She pulled out of the embrace and looked at Kiba. He was still in a shocked state and Hinata had to try shaking him slightly to get him to come back to reality.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Hinata asked again.

Kiba turned to Hinata. She felt anxious at the look of his face, but to her great surprise, Kiba slowly spoke.

"Hinata… I…remember everything now!"

"_What_?"

He nodded eagerly as he looked back at Konoha. He turned back to Hinata to continue to explain all of this.

"I-I… remember more than what I know! Yeah I know all of my friends' names, but now I remember how I've met everyone! Not only that, I know my birthday, Akumaru's favorite things to do, I remember our moments back then! I remember how…we broke up."

He stopped a little embarrassed he had brought that up. Kiba shook the idea out of his head for a moment and continued with his epiphany.

"I remember Naruto's party when he became Hokage! I remember how I've always wanted to be an architect, how much time I spent with my mom and sister and just everything Hinata! I remember everything in my life! Every single day of my life! I can't believe it…"

"I'm so glad Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed happily. The lovers then hugged with joy, happy Kiba was now remembering everything."

"Hinata…" Kiba whispered. "I… Izumi."

"W-What?" she almost cried out in shock.

Kiba then pulled away from the hug and looked straight into Hinata's gentle, lavender eyes and said, "Hinata, I have to go and do something. Please trust me on this one. I will fix this and everything will be better for us."

Hinata was speechless. She had no idea what she could say to him so all she did was nod her head slowly.

"Great. I'll see you later." He swiftly kissed her on the lips before running from Konoha Park leaving Hinata bewildered.

"If you want to after him, go," said a mysterious voice behind Hinata.

She turned to find Shino standing nearby a bush and gave him a puzzled look.

"He will come back to you," he reassured her. "If you don't go after him, however, you will be left with the doubt in the back of your mind even when he reassures you he had done nothing. Go so that doubt won't be there in the way of you guys' happiness."

"You're right Shino," Hinata replied slowly. She looked back at the park and added, "I do believe him, but I don't want that doubt to get in the way of us… I'm going after him! Thank you so much Shino."

Shino gave a curt nod and watched as Hinata ran in the direction Kiba had taken, thanking Shino for his short yet wise advice.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I had this chapter already done, but i just edited for any mistakes since I wrote this in one of my classes... I hope I fixed everything, enjoy and Read & Review! :)**

* * *

><p>The Hyuga girl continued to run through the village hoping to find some kind of sign of Kiba and praying that there was nothing to be worried about. But deep inside her heart, she knew that Kiba had not done something bad to hurt her. She couldn't help but to still have that nagging feeling in her mind, bothering her about it. Before she knew it, Hinata was running along some wooden fences when she heard Kiba's voice behind the wooden fence. She abruptly stopped and froze along the fence, her heart beating like a hummingbird's wing.<p>

"Izumi," Kiba said coolly, folding his arms.

"Why hello Kiba," Izumi purred. "Have you finally come to your senses and came back to _moi_?"

Hinata had to hold herself back before she pulled a Sakura and sent her flying across the universe.

"No," Kiba said simply, though with the same cool attitude as she tensed up a bit. "I came here to tell you that I've recovered my memory."

Izumi clapped her hands together like a little girl promised to get her favorite doll. "Oh you have remembered that we're together!"

It was Hinata's turn to tense up as Kiba nodded yet again. Izumi's annoying voice then added, "Well come back to me baby! Now that we're together again, we can make up for lost time…"

Kiba remained serious and cool and didn't even blink at Izumi's sudden playful behavior towards him. When Kiba showed no emotion towards her behavior, she stopped and put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at her "boyfriend" and Hinata couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as she felt the tables turn for her and Izumi.

"What is wrong with you Kiba?" Izumi demanded. "Here I am offering myself to you and you do nothing about it? You know, most guys wouldn't miss a chance like this one! I remember the other day—"

Izumi had stopped abruptly as she realized what she was about to say to Kiba. He then looked at her very sternly as if he was her father about to scold her.

"The other day what Izumi?" he asked. "You seduced yet another guy into your arms to fill in my absence till I came back crawling to you?"

Izumi said nothing for a moment. Apparently she was trying to think of a great excuse to give to Kiba for her almost confession of infidelity. When she said nothing, Kiba continued to look at her sternly.

"Well? I'm waiting for your excuse this time."

"Oh like you haven't been with someone else," Izumi snapped. "What about Miss I-Steal-Boyfriends Hyuga?"

"Yeah I have been with _Hinata_," Kiba said. And Hinata heard the pride in his voice as he said her name… She felt superior to Izumi if she could make Kiba say her name like that with pride.

Izumi gasped. "But I thought you two weren't—"

"Friends anymore?" Kiba filled in for her, now glaring. "Your plan to break off our friendship nearly worked if I hadn't asked her for forgiveness after I found out the truth."

"But that doesn't matter!" Izumi cried out. "You were with her all this time and you don't come to the person who actually _loves _you? How could you Kiba?"

The immature young woman began to feign tears. To both of the young women's amazement, Kiba chuckled lightly.

"Loves me? Loves me?" he asked the "crying" Izumi. "If you had loved me all this time, you wouldn't have cheated on me who knows how many times! And if I hadn't been so stupid, I wouldn't have felt sorry for you when you told your freaking lies! I would have left you and been with Hinata… Who by the way, _loves _me and I happen to _love _her back."

Izumi then looked up, (with no tears in her eyes) her face a mixture of anger and bewilderment. From behind the fence, Hinata felt her heart melt and her eyes widened greatly. Kiba did return the same feelings she felt for him! They loved each other…

"She doesn't love you!" Izumi cried out. "She's an ugly slut who gets her way with any guy she wants with her witch spells! Now she has you under her spell and you can't break free!"

"Don't you _dare_ call Hinata those names ever again," Kiba said menacingly, and unfolding his arms as he took a step forward making Izumi almost stumble over. "She is _nothing _like that because what you just described is yourself, Izumi."

"I-I am nothing like that!" Izumi replied angrily. "Kiba come to your senses and let's forget all about this and go home already."

Kiba thought about it for a moment before he agreed with her and said, "Okay then. You said it."

Izumi smiled hopefully while Hinata felt her heart do cartwheels wildly.

"It's over then," Kiba added, making Izumi's smile falter quickly and Hinata stand up straighter.

"But… But Kiba!" Izumi cried out. "I'll change! Please! Forgive me! I'm sorry I cheated on you so many times… I feel bad about it really! I think about you all the time when I'm alone… Please don't leave me! I love you more than anything!"

"I'm not falling for that," Kiba said coolly. "You just want me because you don't want me to be with anybody and you especially don't want me to be with Hinata… Well I got news for you Izumi. I am in love with Hinata Hyuga ever since I first laid my eyes on her, even if I didn't know what the word even meant! I can't live without her, I'd do anything for her, and I'll love her till the end of time because she is the princess to my world."

"Kiba," Hinata said out loud as showed her presence to them. She turned at the end of the fence and joined Kiba, still awestruck at what he had said about her.

"See?" Izumi yelled hysterically. "See? Eavesdropping! You don't deserve a witch like her…"

"K-Kiba I-I d-didn't mean to—" she started but was cut off with a kiss from her lover.

"It's okay," he said smiling at her once they broke apart. "I'm glad you saw this yourself. Now you can be sure that I'm yours."

Hinata beamed radiantly Kiba. They stood there looking into each other's eyes, temporarily forgetting Izumi was there when she mumbled, "Witch."

Kiba turned to look at her sharply with an angry look on his face. "Izumi, leave us alone. It's over between us. "I love Hinata, and I'm with her now. If you can't respect that, then there's no point in you being here."

At Kiba's words, Izumi breathed heavily for a moment before finally turning around and storming off the place, leaving the couple alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiba and Hinata stared after Izumi for a moment before looking away and at each other. Kiba's eyes seemed to be smiling; once he looked at Hinata, his whole face lit up as if she were a beautiful, rare flower. Hinata's habit of blushing returned as she felt herself going red as Kiba gazed at her intently.

"Kiba…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, with a wolfish grin on his face.

Hinata gave him a soft smile and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry I did eavesdrop…" Hinata said. "I didn't mean to… I just heard you two…and I hoped that by going after you, I'd feel more relaxed after…you said her name."

"Hinata, it's okay," Kiba answered after a moment. "I'm glad you heard this, 'cause now you officially know that she and I are _over_, and that _we're _together now."

He kissed the top of her head, which made Hinata smile. The two stayed there for a bit then they heard Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

"Aw Sasuke! Come on!" Naruto yelled out. "It's only fair and square!"

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Oh why does this always happen to me? Even Pervy Sage takes advantage of this—oh hey guys, why you two hugging like that?"

The two best friends/enemies had arrived where Kiba and Hinata were at and they had encountered them in their loving embrace.

"Well you idiot," Sasuke sighed. "They happen to be a _couple_ now."

Naruto's eyes widened greatly.

"WHAT? Since when?"

"I'm not too sure, but maybe for a day or so?" Sasuke replied, then glancing at Kiba and Hinata for confirmation.

Kiba nodded and grinned wider if it were possible.

"Yep! Me and Hinata are together now!" Kiba said happily.

Both Sasuke and Naruto congratulated them and after a bit of conversation with them, Naruto and Sasuke left. Once they were alone again, Kiba looked at Hinata into her pearly lavender eyes and Hinata asked him a question she had been longing to know.

"Kiba, I know that you were in a car accident and that's how you lost your memory," she started. "But I want to know is how did the accident happen?"

Her lover sighed and began his story.

"I was on my way to the Sand Village to work with Kankuro on a project. But while I was driving, I got really distracted by what had happened before I went on my way to the village, and what I was going to do afterwards, that I just blanked out once the car hit. After that, I saw you in my dreams and waking up in the hospital remembering you," he explained.

"But why were you distracted?" Hinata asked. "I don't mean to be nosy though…"

Kiba chuckled. "Nah, don't worry about it. I wanted to tell you about it anyways. Well, Izumi and I had gotten into a big fight in the morning when I saw her come in with her clothes and hair all messed up. I knew right away she was coming back from one of her special nights and I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded on her and she did too."

"I walked out on her and left. I already knew that coming back that I was going to break up with her no matter what. And once that left my mind, I started thinking about you… How Izumi never let me see you, how much I've missed you, and how badly I wanted to see you. I was making up my mind to spend some time with you once the thing with Izumi was over, but the little accident happened and now, here we are."

Hinata giggled.

"All that happened Kiba?" she asked. "I…I had no idea…"

"Now you know," Kiba replied, his grin back on his face.

There was a moment's of silence between the couple when Kiba added the final words that would both make Hinata very happy and blush wildly.

"Oh and by the way… No, Izumi and I never did anything. She was the one kinda pressuring me to have sex," he said. "I never wanted to with her. I couldn't explain it, but I just didn't want to and I think that's why she cheated on me so much. And yes, I was a virgin…until last night."

Kiba winked at her mischievously while Hinata blushed and nearly fainted in his arms. Thankfully, she came to her senses and flung her arms around Kiba, embracing tenderly.

"Oh Kiba, I love you so much," Hinata told him with truth in her soft voice.

"I love you too Hinata," Kiba replied, returning the embrace. "I love you so much I can't even say it in words. Let's stay together forever."

They pulled away slightly and looked at each other once more before their lips closed in the gap as they shared a loving, tender kiss, knowing this was one of their many kisses yet to come.


	20. Epilogue

It was a warm, golden, summer morning when Kiba Inuzuka woke up. The smell of vanilla hit his nose when he inhaled the sweet scent next to him. Kiba slowly blinked so his vision could focus and once it did, he saw the spot next to him empty. In his mind, he wondered where the love of his life could be. The vanilla scent hit him again and he smiled. The scent belonged to Hinata Hyuga and he loved waking up with the sweet smell and the beautiful girl beside him every morning.

Slowly Kiba stretched and he sat up, his pillows propped up behind him. He looked around the room remembering all the moments with Hinata; it had been eleven months since he had fully recovered his memory and a year since he had been living with Hinata in her apartment (which was their apartment now). Kiba sighed and once again inhaled the scent and heard Hinata come out from the restroom.

Kiba threw the covers off and ran to Hinata. He cupped her face in his hands and put their foreheads together.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Kiba," she replied.

In his eyes, Hinata looked very beautiful every morning, even if she was wearing a pair of shorts and one of _his _shirts. Hinata, on the other hand, although it had been a year of living together, she always blushed when she saw Kiba in the morning wearing a muscle short and was usually in his boxers.

The couple then lightly kissed a few times before finally breaking apart and smiling.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata asked a little shyer than normal.

"What's up Hinata?" Kiba asked stroking her cheek.

"…I love you… So, so much," she whispered.

Kiba was a little puzzled, but smiled at the beautiful Hyuga girl. He continued stroking her cheek for a moment before she got his hands in her smaller hands. Now Kiba was more than puzzled at her gesture.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked a little worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Kiba," she started. Hinata sounded a little nervous about what she might have to say. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

Hinata then began to stroke his hands slowly. For a moment, Hinata seemed to have no idea what to say to her lover. Finally, she let go of one of his hands, raised her shirt up exposing her flat belly, and with her other hand still holding his, Hinata put Kiba's hand on her stomach.

She let his hand rest on her stomach while he continued to look puzzled at her gesture.

"D-Do you f-feel it, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Feel what?" Kiba asked, his eyebrows raised.

Hinata looked Kiba in the eye, and slowly her face flushed a deep red. She pressed his hand harder against her abdomen, and whispered, "Remember…that night when we came back…from Ino's pool party a few weeks ago?"

Kiba grinned as he nodded. He stopped nodding slowly, his jaw dropping, and his eyes widened. He looked down at his hand still on Hinata's flat belly and raised his other hand and held her stomach with both hands.

"And…this is," he started breathlessly. "The…outcome?"

Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Kiba… I-I-I'm pregnant."

"That's great Hinata!" he exclaimed, sounding very happy.

He stood up and embraced the Hyuga girl.

"A-Are you okay…with this?" she asked nervously.

Kiba nodded eagerly. "Yeah Hinata! I'm so glad we're starting a family together. Now there's going to be little Hinatas and mini-Kibas running around!"

The happy couple laughed then looked back at each other and Kiba said, "Hinata Hyuga, I love you, adore you, want you, and I want you to be happy with me."

Hinata put her arms around Kiba's waist and replied, "Kiba, I feel the same way… I want us to have a happy life together… I love you Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba returned the hug. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father and the mother of his child was Hinata! Kiba felt so happy, that it was indescribable. Hinata felt the same exact way; she was with the man she loved and was now carrying his child…

The two lovers continued in their embrace and while that happened, Kiba looked over to the wardrobe where he was keeping something very special for Hinata and was already planning to give it to her one of these days. After a moment, Kiba and Hinata finally broke apart, and kissed each other lovingly knowing this was only the beginning of their new lives together and what may lie ahead for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was the last chapter... :( I am sad that this story is over... But I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D I'll keep writing more KibaHina stories and maybe a little sequel to this ;) Who knows? hehe But read & Review plz! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
